Highway To Infinity
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The countdown to Infinity has begun, and the LXG is preparing for what is to come, but first there are other situations to handle before that, featuring certain characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Highway to Infinity  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** All of the characters are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** It will be a series of of one shots set in the the 4 years between the end of my story of Agenda: Uncivil War and Avengers Infinity War.

Also my side one-shot as well, like Ace in the hole and Untraveled Road. The arcs will be year one to four arcs and some reviews would be nice.

By the way, I decided to add Ezra in this first chapter, because Disney owns marvel and Star Wars. Makes you wonder if they will have a crossover in the comics, tv or movies

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **Year one: Earth bound guest**

* * *

 **The United Kingdom**

People all over the UK see the object flying overhead and nearly hitting big ben clock Tower. Then it flies upon the country side of the UK. However they don't know what to make of the object is it a meteor or a piece of space debris or something else.

It looked like a triangle shaped fireball in the skies, some have suggested to shoot it down, but don't know what will happen.

Both Ezra and Thrawn can certainly feel the heat and ship is still falling fast like a shooting star in the night skies. The ship isn't slowing down, they figured the ship was too damaged by the space whales.

They knew their faces are now connected by their in coming deaths. Pieces of the ship broke apart and the ground is incoming fast. They did not give up and continued to use the controls to still slow it down. Then this happened and their world's go dark.

Before that Thrawn was not afraid and waited for his end to come, with eyes wide open. He had no thoughts at all.

Ezra's last thoughts was _I guess I will be joining you soon Kanan, looks like I won't keep my promise and come back. I love you all_

The damaged Imperial starship hit the ground hard, then dragged itself for about several miles through the countryside, until stopping at a location and that stop tossed both of them out of the ship by way of the bridge.

Both of them landed hard upon the grassy grounds of the landscape. Then a shadow looks over the bodies of his two guests and he rarely gets guests at his family home. One of them is human and the other is alien

"Why in the hell, did you crash that in my front yard." Asked the man with a flawless British accent

No response, they looked like they are out cold from the hard landing, the boy looked like he had been shot in the shoulder. The man sighed at looking at the damaged and burning wreck of a ship. This is one big bloody ship and one big bloody mess.

The lands around the manor is quiet, grassy and really nothing for miles around, maybe a dirt road that leads to a highway. What is this place you ask? The place is called Skyfall and the man standing there is James Bond.

He is dressed in a business suit, for he was about to head out into London. Suddenly he heard a roaring sound, along with a hard crash. Then a dragging sound that made the ground shook a bit and once he opened the door, there it is a alien starship on his front yard.

What is it?

Where did it come from?

And who are these two?

Then his cell phone rings in his pocket and takes it out, then putting his phone up to his ear.

 _James, the world is on alert by some object crashing in the UK, do you know where it landed._

"Well it's like this, Miss Potts," said Bond "It landed in my front yard."

"Are you kidding, is it Thanos," said Pepper

"No, it isn't," said Bond "It is something else, contact Abigail Brand of Sword and tell her she has her first job."

"I will let her know," said Pepper "I and the Iron Legion, are on our way."

"Yes, I got a text from my government." Said Bond "The army will secure the area."

"Copy that." Said Pepper

The phone conversation ended, but it rings once again and knew who the number is from.

"If I had to ask," said Bond "Your going to ask me what crashed in the UK."

"Your right James I am," said Carter "Shield satalites, picked up the object, but lost it over UK space."

"It's right here on my front yard." Said Bond "Two survivors are standing before me out cold and a damaged craft. I will send a photo of it.' he does just that and sends it.

"Wow it's huge," said Carter "Coulsons team is on the way. Fury and the Avengers have been notified."

"The LXG should handle this," said Bond

"No problem," said Carter "And I spoke to Carol, she is coming out of retirement to help."

"She has been out of the game for far too long," said Bond "Not since the Skrull incident."

"You know about that," said Carter "I am still trying to catch up on what I missed, when I was old and my mind was not right."

The phone conversation ended, but then it buzzed to indicate he has a text message from Mina and Natasha. He knew they are in the UK and talking to Orlando. The other LXG members have been informed and Bond had sent text messages to them about it.

They are amazed at what he told them in his text messages. James knows that Mycroft will use his influence to keep this quiet. It won't be easy, then he heard a groan and the blue man wakes up. Only to discover he is alive.

Thrawn slowly goes for his back up blaster pistol, for he did not know the human standing there and is about to fire, however he is beaten to the punch and is shot in the arm by James.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Said Bond "So are you going to tell me who you are or do I need to shoot you again, if you speak English,"

Thrawn could tell this man is very dangerous, judging by his surroundings that he lives in this area, that looks like Lothal and he sounds like an Imperial, but he doesn't look like it. Throbbing in pain, perhaps he can stall him.

"That I do my friend," said Thrawn "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, my ship got caught in an Ion storm and we crashed here."

"And the boy," said Bond

"He is a criminal," said Thrawn "Rebel, who took control of my ship, before the storm."

Thrawn waited for the reaction from the human male, studying him well. However his expression and demeanor did not change. The weapon looks rather old fashioned.

"Oh, your one of those people," said Bond "Who loves to hear himself talk, and stalling for time. Like if any of your people in the ship are still alive to storm out to attack me...am I getting warm."

"You have to trust me," said Thrawn "I am after all at your..."

 **Bang**

Thrawn is shot in the leg, bleeding in pain and looking up at him. This man is nothing more than a brute, a blunt instrument and not worth the time or effort to have a intelligent conversation with.

"Now is there anything, you like to tell me," said Bond "Thanos for example, like are you working for him."

"Thanos," said Thrawn "I would never ally myself with that creature." He paused " Now, I suggest you surrender."

About 40 white armored storm troopers, the ones who survived jump out of the ship. Then run right towards them, then stop with their weapons aimed at James.

"Surrender Rebel scum," said one of then

"Ugh...did I miss something," said Ezra

The boy woke up to see he is not in a place he has never been too before, but an all familiar scene. He doesn't have his lightsaber and he can only use one arm.

"I have a better idea," said Bond "You can do the same."

Thrawn was about to say something, but he is kicked in the face by James, and the hit knocked him out cold. The stormtroopers jumped in surprise and the man has a very serious, but calm look to know he is not one to mess with.

"Stand down," said the lead trooper "There is 40 of us and two of you."

"Your going to need them," said Bond with a dark glare

In the background helicopters are heard, along with ground vehicles and then teams have arrived consisting of British troops, followed by Pepper in her rescue armor, with the Rescue legion, Mina and Black Widow joined in.

The troops stormed out of the vehicles, weapons ready and pointed at the storm troopers. It looks to be a tense moment and all hell can break loose.

"Now you were saying," said Bond "Your in the wrong place, the wrong time and the wrong country...also the wrong planet. So what's going to be boys,"

The storm troopers looked like they are not going to go down without a fight and so they opened fired. The assembled forces fired back, one by one a storm trooper is killed, it looked like a blood bath. Finally there is one left and he raised his arms to surrender.

'Look I give up." Said the trooper

"How unfortunate for you." Said Bond "And don't mess with England."

 **Bang**

James shoots him in the chest, the storm trooper died where he stood and Ezra looked on, he is still in pain.

"So what is your side of the story.' said Bond

"My name is Ezra Bridger," said Ezra "Yes I am a Rebel, fighting an Empire."

"And is this Empire ruled by Thanos." Said Bond

"Who is Thanos," asked Ezra

"You can tell us more," said Bond ''When you get patched up."

"What about Thrawn," said Ezra

"He will be patched up and put in a cell." Said Bond "I need a medic here."

A medic rushed over to check on Ezra, while Thrawn is taken away in cuffs, for he is injured and out cold. Pepper, Mina, and Natasha came over, James explained the matter.

* * *

 **Mysterious Island: 2 days later**

It is a sunny day upon the mysterious Island that was once home to Captain Nemo, his old submarine is parked out in the lagoon. Inside the mansion, which is LXG Headquarters, the place is clean on the inside.

"I thank you Nova Prime," said Bond "You have been helpful."

The woman nodded and the view screen shuts off. He wasn't alone in the room, Ezra is wearing a sling over his shoulder and walking in is a green haired woman Abigail Brand of Sword, a newly formed sister agency of shield.

"What did she say,' asked Ezra

"The Nova corps know about your galaxy," said Bond "However they have no formal relations with the Empire or the former Galactic Republic for about a thousand years."

"Can they contact Rebel command," said Ezra

"No," said Bond "All lines of communication have been cut off for a long time now, between Galaxies."

"I see, so I am stuck here," said Ezra

"Afraid so kid," said Bond "Perhaps you can help out by joining 12-24-7"

"What's 12-24-7" asked Ezra

"Codenamed LXG," said Bond "And this is Abigail Brand."

"I heard you survived a crash, not bad," said Brand "And your story was impressive to hear."

"Thanks I think," said Ezra "Guess I have no where to go, so I'm in."

"Very good," said Bond "And welcome to Earth."

"That means your working for me kid," said Brand "We do need another space rat like you." She paused "Thrawn is rotting in a cell just so you know."

"Now Ezra," said Bond "I will tell you about Thanos."

* * *

 **To Be continued?**


	2. Miraculous Homecoming

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 2

 **Miraculous Homecoming**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Paris, France 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time**

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860.

It has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries.

Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities.

The people are going about their business like always, then all of a sudden they look up and cheer, the protector of Paris is back. They had all seen her on the news fighting the Avengers and embarrassed them at that time.

"Welcome back, Ladybug," yelled one person

The teenager girl jumping from one rooftop to another is Marinette in disguise as Lady Bug. She was very glad to be home, after being away from Paris for far too long and thanks to some new friends who gave her a alibi to where she was.

"Cat Noir," said yelled another person "You rock."

Adrian who is in disguise as Cat Noir, who jumped from rooftop to rooftop and is glad to be home in Paris. He can feel the air through his blonde and can smell some cheese being made. Thanks to some new friends of theirs, he has an alibi to where he has been.

The people of Paris see them run from rooftop to rooftop, also swing from one to another building. Besides the both of them knowing their identities thanks to 007 a legendary master spy. They had some awkward moments.

Lady Bug and Cat Noir are part of something bigger, a team known only as LXG and a looming threat is coming, however that is not going to stop them to go on with their lives, but as heroes they have a responsibility and they stand on a rooftop, away from people.

"Adrian," she said

"Yes, Marinette," he said

"Now that we know our identities," she said "What happens now."

"We go about our lives," he said "But, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"So have i," she said

Both of them draw close and are blushing at bit, it is on of those awkward moments, the first time it was when they were on board a private plane and he walked into the bathroom. He had seen her naked and was embarrassed afterwards.

She on the other hand has seen him with his shirt off and oh boy he has a hot body, Adrian had finished taking a shower. This left her embarrassed. Now they are alone and just the two of them.

Then it happened, like time standing still they locked lips and kissed for the first time and to the both of them it felt good, it was about time. Then they hold each other in their arms.

"How was that," he asked

"Just like I imagined," she said

"Good," he said "I have to head home, my father is back from his trip and see you at school."

"Me too," she said "I have some homework to catch up on and yeah see you."

They fist bump and head off into different directions, to head home.

* * *

 **Marinette's family house**

The door opened to the place, Marinette''s parents are glad to see her home and she is not alone. The man that they had previously talked to before Mark Sterling a representative for royal family of the UK and he put down her bags.

Only Marinette knows that 007 is using an alias and her parents went over to hug her, for she had been gone and they knew she would be back sooner or later. They do know where she went and her safety is guaranteed.

"How was your trip to London," said her mother

"Thanks for bringing my daughter home," said her father

"No, thank you for taking up the job to make the wedding cake for the prince and princess." Said Bond "And they were most impressed with the pictures you sent them."

"I will have the cake ready for the wedding." Said her father

"It will be transported right away," said Bond "I gave you the contact information for the British embassy."

"So did you get to wear any fashionable clothing or meet the queen." Said her mother

"You bet I did and I got pictures to show you, they even in fact paid me to try the princess clothing for the wedding" said Marinette

"Her funds will go for college, if that is what she wants," said Bond "As for the cake itself, your funds have already been transferred to your account."

"That's great thank you sir," said her father

"Your government is too kind," said her mother

"Think nothing of it," said Bond "And my government may need her again for fashion purposes only. Even Prince Charles commented how good your daughter did."

"We could of been here sooner mom," said Marinette "Air traffic had to be delayed for several hours."

"Yes, we heard." Said her mother "On the news some object crashed in the UK."

"It turned out to be some space debris," said Bond "Minor junk."

"You know honey, we should go celebrate," said her father

"Oh yes I agree." Said her mother "And your home work is in your room."

"I will be discussing a few things with your daughter, before you go." Said Bond

"Okay that is fine," said her father

So then James and Marinette went upstairs to her room, her parents decided to go have dinner out and left.

"Thanks for helping." She said "Is there anything else I should do like a mission."

"Your mission for now is to take down hawkmoth." Said Bond "In fact a friend of mine will be teaching at your school, also helping."

"I hope we do," said Tikki

"Of course we can," she said "He is still a threat, what is this person's name."

"Orlando," said Bond "Don't worry, she has much experience in teaching and is a long time LXG member. Also to let you know, the LXG base under the tower can be used, now just enjoy yourself."

"Got it." She nodded "My friend Alya, just recently got a miraculous the fox one. I fear she is not ready."

"All the more reason why you are going to train her," said Bond "For what is to come, she will need to be ready."

"Got it," she said "Then she can join LXG.'

"Of course," said Bond "Can you be honest with her."

"I can," she said

James phone buzzed in his pocket and checked out a security app to show that Marinette's friend Alya has arrived at her home.

"Speaking of friends," said Bond "She just showed up."

"Really, I wish I had that app." She said

"You will get one soon," said Bond "Q is designing a phone for you and now I must be going."

She and James Bond head down stairs, the door bell rings and Marinette opened the door to see Alya standing there, she looked like she had a rough night.

"I heard your back," said Alya

"I am," she said "Rough night for you."

"No, not really." Said Alya "Just a book report."

"Marinette speaks highly of you," said Bond "I am Mark Sterling, UK representative, but she never mentioned how cute you are madame."

"Oh thank you," said Alya

"Now remember what we talked about," said Bond "I bid both of you farewell."

"I will," said Marinette

James waved to them and walked to his car across the street, got in and drove off.

* * *

 **Adrian's house**

Adrian has come home already and his cover story was in Italy, attending a modeling seminar and rubbing elbows with models, along with designers who are famous and his father had been away on business.

He is alone at home, and was told by 007 before he came home that a person named Orlando will be a teacher and is a long time member of the LXG and Adrian's mission is to help take down Hawkmoth. He also thought of her Marinette.

The front door opened and his father had walked in, Adrian went over to see him, but of course his father showed no emotion, but noticed his son is back before he got home.

"Father, how was your trip," said Adrian

"An utter bore, but interesting to say the least." He said "And how was the seminar."

"It was great, I went to Rome," said Adrian "Ate the food, took pictures and rubbed elbows with some famous models."

"Very good," he said "The long flight has tired me out, I will rest for a bit."

"Okay, sure." Said Adrian

He watched his father leave and Adrian headed to his room to do some homework that has been piled up since he was gone.

What he doesn't know that giant father goes to a secret room in the place and stands there in the secret room. Then he transformed into Hawkmoth.

In a darkened room filled with butterflies that swarm the room a pentagram like window opened up casting light upon the room Hawkmoth is plotting to get what he wants as his sinister sneer remains in place.

He was annoyed that he found no miraculous in Mexico and tried to find lady bug or cat noir there, nothing at all and he felt like he was tricked. He had heard they are back and had joined some team to embarrass the Avengers.

It matters not, because their miraculous will be his and the recent third miraculous of a fox. To him this is good, all his desires will come to pass and nothing will stop him from achieving his goal of spreading evil.

* * *

 **The school: Monday Morning**

Marinette and Adrian had done their homework, of course there was alot of it and had the weekend to do it. As both Cat Noir and Lady Bug, they knew right away Hawkmoth is back and akumatized someone.

Like always they put a stop to it and saved Paris, now they are in school and we're introduced to Rey Orlando the Schools new history teacher and the school day was rather dull, until someone else got akumatized and both heros spring into action to save the day.

* * *

 **Later that day: LXG base**

After school Orlando mentioned to Marinette and Adrian to meet her at the spot and so once they got done, like homework and donning their disguises they headed to where they needed to go.

They stood under the tower and then holes opened up, in which they went down and the holes slide down, until landing safely in a room and Rey Orlando walked into they were told that he/she is immortal.

"I know you two had a busy day," said Orlando "Saved Paris twice, good work."

"No problem" said Adrian

"It's what we do best," said Marinette

"It is a sigh that Hawkmoth is back," said Orlando "And has become a threat to this city and all of the world."

"Agreed" said the both of them

"The mystery is who is he really," said Orlando "And once we know, we can expose him. I do know magic myself, however your miraculous is something new to me."

"I thought Hawkmoth was my father," said Adrian "But I was wrong and he was akumatized."

"Then it must be someone else." Said Marinette

"Your father may have been akumatized, but he is still a suspect and had a book about miraculous," said Orlando

"I gave it to the wise old Chinese man," said Marinette "It has information on the hawkmoth miraculous."

"Yes I know of him," said Orlando "And here are your new phones."

She handed then their new phones, I which they liked very much.

"It has the special security app," said Orlando "It has access to all the security systems of Paris, like cameras and so on, use it wisely."

"Roger that," said the both of them

"Good, you can use this base as you are fit." Said Orlando "This place has much history."

"How was this place built," asked Marinette

"Oh sir Effil was a member of the LXG," said Orlando "He had the base built, after he had the tower built."

"Didn't sir Effil had the tower built in a way to capture ghosts like a storage battery." Said Adrian

"Indeed he did," said Orlando "Now if there is..."

A warning system goes off and a holographic map upon the table shows a live and real time map of Paris, looking further it looks like a akumatized person causing trouble and then Alya shows up in her disguise form.

"You better go help her.' said Orlando "We will talk later."

"On it," said the both of them.

Off they went.

 **To be continued?**


	3. The Last X-Man

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 3

 **The Last X-Man**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Toronto, Canada 0:12:15:0 hours after midnight**

After the stroke of midnight within a storage depot a motorcycle comes in the area and a man is on the vehicle, then he steps off the bike and takes his helmet off. Logan had come here because James told him his stuff is stored here.

He looked like a young man again, but his memories of a future self had him at an older age. It was nothing more than a dream, like almost everything else in his past. He knows now he is the last X-Man and world's mutants are dead.

Maybe for a few, like Kitty and Raven who gone on with their lives. The rest of the X-Men are dead, the reason was an alien warlord named Thanos according to James had did something to infect the professor with a brain disease.

He remembers that effect caused a telepathic wave that killed all mutants, only a few had survived according to the false memories and the professor had lived. Only the truth is that he died and laura never existed at all.

Was it all he went through for nothing, no. Some things just didn't make sense anymore. Logan had helped during the airport against the Avengers and of course he is now a member of LXG. Which is fine with him and he is allowed to do what he wants.

At least his memories of him and James going on adventures. He walked to one storage place and the name James Howlett is written there and it is locked. Good thing he has a key and used his claws to open it and there is all his stuff.

Perfectly placed and neatly packed, including his X-Men stuff and photos of the X-Men, even of Jean. After all the memories of her she does look hot and he almost laughed in which he recalled that James mentioned that she is a spitting image of Xena Onatopp.

All of it, is the past and being the last X-Man. Now he must help to make sure this planet has a better future. He owns this storage area, so he can do what he wants with it. He has a place to stay and he will be back for anything he wants here.

Where to go for here?

His next destination.

Westchester, New York

* * *

 **Westchester, New York 0:10:30:0 hours morning time, two days later.**

"Guess James wasn't lying about it being turned into a mail." Muttered Logan

Logan knew Westchester all too well, having frequently been to it's bars to drink or get in a bar fight. The mall looks rather large and on the grounds where the mansion once stood and he had parked his bike at the parking lot.

Sniffing in the air, everything was different. Maybe for the trees that still have the same smell like always, people are going in and out of the make. He decided to go in and take a look.

Walking inside the mall was like any other mall he had been in alot of teenagers and alot of people, shopping, mingling and eating food. Also he noticed some of them on their phone playing an app game he has heard about called Pokemon Go.

"Damn, much has changed," muttered Logan

He simply walked into store after store, mostly junk that posed no interest to him and some people had been reading the news about the Avengers being embarrassed at the air port. He should know he was there.

Sniffing in the air he smelled a familiar scent, a female scent and it does seem familiar and so he decided to follow it. Heading outside there is a small parked nearby and he headed there. He sniffed again and spotted a woman feeding the ducks.

Feeding the ducks near a small pond, her scent is recognizable and so he quietly sat besides her. The woman felt someone sitting down, and looked at the person for a moment, before turning her attention back to the ducks.

Pondering on something for a moment, the man who sat next to her seemed familiar. Thinking about her past, she looked again and staring at the waters of the pond, then it hit her. It's him, but that is impossible he is dead.

"Logan," said the woman

"Been a long time Kitty," said Logan " Miss me,"

"It can't be, your dead," said Kitty "I buried you myself."

"Nice job," said Logan "I'm alive and kicking."

She cried in which the both of them stand up and she hugged him in which it was like meeting an old friend.

"I heard rumors someone who looked like you was at the air port battle." Said Kitty

"It was me," said Logan "You think death will keep me down forever."

"Not surprising," said Kitty ''You always love a fight."

"Enough about me," said Logan "What about you, I heard you lost your powers."

"Yeah I did lose them," said Kitty "I made a life for myself, got married and had kids. I come back here to remember those days. Trying not to forget."

"You deserve a normal life," said Logan "I take it you know about Raven,"

"You mean the movie star, yup." Said Kitty "Pretty werid huh"

"Not so bad," said Logan "Barely any mutants left."

"Afraid not," said Kitty "So I take it your the last X-Man now."

"Yeah," said Logan "I found out someone was behind the professor getting brain disease and death of most mutants."

"Who?" She asked

"An alien war Lord named Thanos," said Logan "That bastard who was behind the alien invasion of NYC several years back."

"I was there on vacation with my family at the time," said Kitty "I wished I had my powers back then. I hope you get that bastard."

"Me too," said Logan "James told me about it."

"Oh I remember him," said Kitty "He is always cool."

"That he was," said Logan "Do you know where the Graves of the X-Men are at."

"The old cemetery in Westchester, I have been there already." Said Kitty "Can we at least keep in touch."

"Sure," said Logan "I will find you, don't worry about that."

'Well I have to go now." Said Kitty "Talk to you soon Logan."

"Bye," said Logan

Kitty walked away leaving Logan alone, he took one last look at the grounds and remembers all the good times. He will check out the cemetery before he leaves.

* * *

 **Old Westchester cemetery**

Logan had arrived at the cemetery and looked for the Graves of his old team. Until he finally found the graves of all of them and kneeled down to pay his respects to every single one, even Scott who were always at odds.

He decided that he will come by once every year to pay his respects to the fallen, so he extends his claws and carves a X on each tombstone and after he was done, he decided to leave, not before giving one last look.

"Don't worry," said Logan "The legacy lives on."

Then he walked away, not before the spirits of the fallen x-men look on as they smile, then each one of them vanished into thin air. Professor Xavier stayed the longest and smiled, then he vanished as well.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California USA**

Raven Darkholme the former mutant terrorist known as Mistque had taken the name of Jennifer Lawrence a actress and after starting in several movies like the hunger games, she became famous.

Why didn't she thought of this idea a decade ago, the road not taken at that time. Mutants are gone now and she has moved on with her life. Now she returned home after long day shooting at the set.

Raven went to go take a shower, drying herself of the sweat and so after the shower, she had put on a bathrobe and headed into the bedroom. She didn't notice at first someone is there.

"Life must be great for you Raven," said Logan

She jumped in surprise and looked to see a familiar face, an old enemy also. However she has given up that life a long time ago. Erik and Charles are dead, she thought Wolverine is dead, but he looks alive.

"You look the same Logan," she said

"I have my ways," said Logan "A movie actress seriously, guess I owe James 20 pounds."

"Oh I remember him," said Raven "No surprise there, you came for a visit."

"Yup," said Logan "I was just in the neighborhood."

'I could always get you a part in a movie," she said "I hear Hugh Jackman is looking for a stunt double."

"Who?" He asked

'Never mind," she said "I suggest you leave, I do have private security that does check up on me and I need to get up early so I can do the movie."

"Fine by me, stay out of trouble." Said Logan

"Can't say the same for you," she said "Why don't you stay for bit."

"You have something in mind." Said Logan

"Eat me" she smiled

She takes her robe off and tossed it aside, Logan didn't look nervous and she jumped on top of him. Then they kissed like animals and got on the bed. She stripped his articles of clothing off in which two former enemies are making love.

There are moans of pleasure and the level of erotic pleasure is high. Of course Raven knew that the Hollywood men she had been with could never please her right She has been wanting to do this with Logan for a long time.

It lasted many hours to the point they had let themselves go and gave in to temptation. Then they lay on the bed and Raven is fast sleep. Logan got out of bed, put on his clothes and left. He had imagined he was with Jean, but she is the next best thing.

* * *

 **Hollywood and Vine bar**

Logan found himself a bar here for a drink and he had just left her place. It is night time outside, means the night life is hot and also brings alot of werid people in this area. He was drinking alone at a table and then someone walks in.

She is dressed in off clothing a hat and umbrella, she ordered a drink for herself and made her way to wear Logan is sitting. He pondered on how strange this woman is and he could of sworn he has seen her before.

Wait he has.

One of those old pictures on the island

Mary Poppins

"Would you believe a spoon full of sugar and the medicine goes down." She said

"Nope," said Logan "So your the real Mary Poppins, looking for some fun babe."

"It depends on your definition of fun," said Mary "Like hula hoops, or maybe hop scotch or something else to your liking "

"Why do I get the weird ones" muttered Logan

"Oh my God it's two celebrities here," said a costumed person who came over and sat down "You know I didn't know I was going to be in this fan fiction." Then he looked at the 4th wall "Right Mr. writer person."

"Fan fiction," said Logan "Wade Wilson only you have a big mouth a mile long."

"I go by the name Dead pool," said Wade "You know old school, nobody's fool and all of that. Say Mary can you sing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"

"Sorry I am not Julie Andrews," said Mary "And that move had too many irregularities."

"This is going to be long night." Muttered Logan

* * *

 **To Be continued?**

 **AN:** I know Jennifer Lawrence played Mistque in the movies, but this version is where the X-Men movies never happened and what if Raven after losing her powers decided to become a movie star


	4. Sif's gambit

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter:4

 **Sif's Gambit**

 **Part.1 Year one**

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter acts as a prequel to my one shot story **Ace in the hole** and it explains how Bond got his hands on a certain object.

Also this is before the events of **Thor: Ragnarok**

* * *

 **Mysterious Island**

A black haired woman stands on the hill of this island, swinging her sword to hone her skills. She is a proud warrior of Asgard who has seen many battles in her life time and has the scars to prove it.

She thought of her home of Asgard all the time and had been cast out of her home by Odin. For what reason, she knew she did nothing and did not knew why. All the more reason she was banished to midgard.

She wandered midgard and drank alot to wash away the pain. She was a sad person at first before he came, the man know as the 007 or she calls him sir James. He had sobered her up and gave her a purpose to fight.

Fight for the future, a great evil is coming. She wore jeans and a tank top, she rather liked this island. She swinged her sword a bit. She helped out at the battle of the air port against the ones called the Avengers.

Thor had mentioned they are or at least were honorable warriors. At the time they were deeply divided and after that embarrassed. She had been told by lady Natasha that she came across an old man who matches the description of Odin.

To the best of her knowledge Odin is on Asgard, so why is Odin on midgard and at the shore of a place on Midgard called Sweden. Of course she had been informed of a space craft had crashed not to long ago. She had met the one called Bridger.

Her thoughts are still on Odin, Asgard, Thor and the warlord known only as Thanos. A warrior must be ready for anything and then an ally of hers showed up, a daywalker Mina Harker who has a warriors experience behind her eyes.

Mina licked her lips at the powerful warrior like Sif, oh the things she could do to her. She sees her putting her sword down, then taking a bottle of water and drinking it, some of the water rolled down upon Sifs chest.

Mina can also see Sifs body which has a muscular goddess look. She imagined at bit and only day dreaming for a moment, until she snapped back to reality and noticed Sif staring back at her.

"Lady Mina," said Sif "How may I help you."

"You mentioned before the Tesseract is on Aagard correct." Said Mina

"Yes, as far as I know it is." Said Sif

"You know of any way to get to Asgard," said Mina "All of reason to believe that Thanos will come for it."

"Hemidall, my brother won't take me there," said Sif "I called many times."

"Perhaps we should talk to the old man Natasha mentioned," said Mina "He could be Odin."

"I do not know," said Sif "I do not want to defy him."

"That's nonsense and you know it" said Mina "A warrior shows no fear, come we will speak to this old man."

"Very well lady Mina," said Sif "A warrior must seek answers."

"Of course," nodded Mina "Come let us be off,"

"Agreed," said Sif "Are you smitten with me Lady Mina."

"I like what I see," said Mina "And besides we will have some fun later."

* * *

 **Shore of Sweden**

An old man had been sitting on log for some time, he had been tricked by Loki and put in some of the migard people called an old folks home. However he left that dreadful place and went elsewhere. He knew his days are numbered.

No one had visited him here, well maybe for a red haired woman, one of those Avengers, the Widow black. He did not speak to her, Odin knew she is a lost creature herself.

* * *

 **AN:** See my story of **Untraveled Road** for details.

In the background he heard an air craft had landed, one of those jets the midgards have called them. Odin stared out into the ocean waters, he knows he is dying and once he dies, his power can no longer hold her and that is when Ragnarok will begin.

He heard foot steps walking to his position and then sat down besides him. He recognized Sif, but the other woman he did not know of. Why would Sif be here and not on Asgard.

"Odin, it is you," said Sif "I need of your help."

"Why are you here and not on Asgard," said Odin

"I was cast out of Asgard by you." Said Sif

"It was not I, but Loki posing as me," said Odin

"What?" She snarled "You are the all-father do something."

"I cannot," said Odin

"Why?" She asked

"He is dying." Said Mina

"Your friend is correct I am," said odin

"If you die, then who shall lead Asgard." Said Sif

"Thor will," said Odin "Because Ragnarok is coming and my power cannot hold it back forever, once I die she will come." He paused "You have a purpose elsewhere."

"I understand,' said Sif sadly "That means you cannot send me to Asgard."

"Afraid not," said Odin "There are other ways, which you have not consider yet."

"It has been an honor serving you." Said Sif

"Like wise," said Odin "Go, leave me.'

She bowed respectfully then Mina and Sif headed to the mini jet, she had tears rolling down her eyes. Warriors do not cry and Mina held her in her arms. She could tell Odin is dying and then pondered on other ways to getting to Asgard. Then she has one.

"I may have an idea," said Mina "Come."

"Of course," said Sif "I hope it will work lady Mina."

* * *

 **Location: North Pole**

Mina Harker and Sif had come to a spot in this cold place, for what reason she did not know of. Mina has a sword with her and a bag also. She then was handed strange looking goggles.

"Why are we here," asked Sif

"A friend of mine can help, he lives in a placed called the Blazing World." Said Mina

"I do not see a blazing world," said Sif "And how we get there."

"By balloon, ah here is our ride now." Said Mina

A balloon has arrived with a strange creature controlling it, Mina mentioned to her this is Gally-wag. Sif is curious because she had never seen a creature like this before. The balloon lands near them.

"All aboard you two," spoke wag in a subsonic tone

"He will take us there." Said Mina "And oh you need to put on the 3D glasses."

Sif does just that and so does Mina, then getting on board the balloon it takes off into the sky and in a blink of an eye it vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **The blazing world**

Mina had come here many times to visit this place and Sif is impressed by this blazing world. Mina had mentioned this is an alternate dimension and has a friend of her here, a wizard of some sort and a immortal too.

The balloon had landed at a place and so they stepped out of the balloon, the creature will await for their return. The place looked strange and then a man comes before them, that looks like a wizard.

"Prospero," said Mina

"Mina, you look well " he said

"I know, but I need your help " said Mina

"I take it had something to do with the Asgardian and you bringing along Excalibur." He said

"I need to go to Asgard and get something," said Sif "I implore you to help."

"Asgard, huh," he said "That won't be a problem, just be careful there."

"How," asked Sif

"Prospero has his ways," said Mina

"Indeed, I will use a magic spell on Excalibur," he said "So you can go to Asgard and back to Earth, so you don't have to crossover here."

Prospero does just that and the legendary sword glowed, she knew what to do and slashed in thin air. They see Asgard and both of them nod to head there, Mina came prepared for this.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Mina Harker and Sif have arrived on Asgard in a area of the palace that is empty. Mina handed her a watch like object and put it on. Mina pressed it and her image changed to an Asgard guard. She did the same and now the both of them are guards.

"Where is the vault," asked Mina

"This way," said Sif "We must hurry."

Mina and Sif walked side by side, but Mina is following her and then afterwards they came upon a large door it looked locked. Sif knew how to open it and they head in.

Alot of objects are inside and there is the tesseract, or known as one of the infinity stones. Mina takes it and puts it in a bag, then she takes out a object that looks like it and puts it there.

"It's Jell-O," said Mina "No one will know the difference. Say is that the armor you mentioned."

"Yes, it is the destroyer armor." Said Sif

"It will prove useful," said Mina

She takes out of the bag a ninja like star and throws it at the armor to Sif's surprise, it shrinks down to a size of a doll and Mina puts it in the bag.

"One of Ant-mans toys," said Mina "Come let's go."

"Agreed," nodded Sif

Once again Mina used the legendary sword to slice a hole, they see the island and stepped into the hole. It vanished afterwards.

* * *

 **Mysterious Island**

Mina and Sif are back to the island in which the objects are unloaded here and which will prove useful.

"Well that was fun," said Mina

"Indeed it was." Said Sif

'You look stressed out," smiled Mina "Perhaps I can relieve it a bit."

"You are a strange creature lady Mina," said Sif "What do you have in mind?"

Wordlessly Mina just kissed her on the lips and nibbled in her ear, then whispered a bit into her ear. Having never experienced this before, she decided to give it a try and kissed her back.

* * *

 **Later on that day**

The door opened to the room and it looked like a complete mess and James Bond had looked at what is transpiring. He sees Mina Harker and Sif in the middle of the room with their legs crossed between one another and moaning in pleasure.

They are fully naked, which they look a little sweaty, their clothes are on the floor and of course this bedroom used to belong to Captain Nemo, his painting still hangs on the wall. Of course the both of them are having an orgasm.

They look at James for a moment and smiled.

"Sir James," said Sif

"Care to join us," said Mina

"Sure why not," said Bond "We will be going to Wakanda later with Natasha."

James Bond closed the door behind him it wasn't long before it was heard that both women had said it _Oh James!_

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	5. Far from the past

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 5

 **Far from the past**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Skyfall, Scotland, The United Kingdom**

The British military have cordoned off the surrounding area of where James Bond's home of Skyfall. It has been in his family for a very long time and he even owns the surrounding area. So they have his permission to do what they want.

The director of Shield codenamed Unioness Jack in which her real name is Peggy Carter. The world thinks she is dead and she prefers it that way. Some people know she is alive like Steve Rogers Captain America.

She on the other hand is not interested in him anymore, she waited too long for him to come back. It was love of course and that love never died, until she got old. Then she realized that her life was wasted and she got old.

Over time her body and mind broke down, until she is or was bed bound. She dreamed of days long since she was a youthful and capable agent. James Bond had given her the second chance in life and she was never, ever going to waste it again.

How she got young again? A long time ago she was offered the elixir after James had told her a secret and she did not believe him. Over time he stayed young and she got old. Then she realized, he is telling the truth and when she was at deaths door she told him yes.

After taking the elixir, she is young again. However she needed an added edge to keep up with today's problems. A long time ago Howard Stark had saved the last vial of the Super Solider formula like Steve had taken and she used it on herself.

It worked great and liked what she sees in the mirror. After that she joined the LXG and battle the Avengers. To add insult to injury, she kicked Steve's ass and to her she was satisfied to say the least.

Shield had been in shambles for a good long while, she thought when she retired. People like Fury and the others could handle it, it would seem the Hydra infiltrated shield and led to it's downfall. She could in part blame herself for that.

Now that she is back and shield is rebuilding to what it was or will be. The shield Tri-carrier is online and hovering over the air space of the United Kingdom in which the alien ship known as a Imperial Star Destroyer.

The one called Thrawn had been taken away by a friend of hers Abigail Brand of sword and as for Ezra Bridger. He joined the LXG and was informed of the alien warlord known as Thanos, that threat will come sooner or later.

Coulson's team is exploring the Imperial Star Destroyer, it's technology can be useful in the near future and standing there behind her is Ezra Bridger, his arm is in a sling. He was shot in the shoulder by Thrawn and Bridger had provided information about where he is from.

Detailing a Rebel alliance against an Empire. If they ever did came to this world it would post a serious problem. Humanity would fight back, but against an Empire humanity would suffer alot of casualties.

"So Mr. Bridger," said Carter "What do you think of Earth?"

"It's nice, but backwater in some ways." Said Ezra

"Good, because I would need to rely on your expertise on such matters," said Carter "I know you joined sword, so you will be an honorary agent of Shield."

"Thanks," said Ezra "Do you think there is any way of getting me home."

"I wish I could say yes," said Peggy "But the answer is no, the Earth has much to offer you."

"I hope crashing the ship didn't cause any problems," said Ezra

"We were prepared for something like an alien crash landing and made sure the media was only told of space debris," said Peggy "You see several years ago an alien invasion of NYC happened and it was stopped."

"By the Avengers," said Ezra "James told me about it, he is very cool. Do you two know each other."

"He and I go way back," said Peggy "He saved my life more than once."

"So, he's like your boy friend." Said Ezra

"It's more complicated with James," said Peggy "That's far in the past and what of you and this warrior girl Sabine Wren."

"I...uh it's complicated as well." Blushed Ezra

"Interesting to know," said Peggy

"I'm going to read up more on Earth's history." Said Ezra

 _Director we have combed the entire ship and we found alot of dead bodies of these Imperials, they died in the crash_ said Coulson

"Very good," said Peggy "Anything else."

 _Fritz and Simmons are having a field day with all the technology and toys as well, despite Q telling us to be careful_

 _This ship is a bloody gold mine agent Coulson, so we are the cavemen in this place. Until he get the thing off the ground. It stays here_ said Q

"All right do what you do best keep me informed." said Peggy "Director out."

Peggy Carter stands on the bridge of the tri-carrier and the agents whom were hand picked by her and course she checked their backgrounds to find no ties with Hydra. Of course Coulsons team had taken down Hydra for good.

Ezra Bridger had left and she had briefly spotted one of her agents playing an old school game and a retro game known as Galaga. James, Natasha, and Mina had gone to Wakanda some time ago to speak to the king.

 **AN:** This chapter continued as a aftermath of my story **Ace in the hole**

"Director," said the woman "We are getting a transmission from Wakanda."

"Patch it through Miss Hill," said Peggy

The view screen shows James and Natasha, who looked like she was in a fight and Mina licking her wounds.

"Do I really need to ask." Sighed Peggy

"Nothing special," said Bond "Natasha had a cat fight with one of the Dora Milaje, she will need to be patched up. However it seems Mina likes licking her."

"Will you stop." Said Natasha

"But you taste so good." Said Mina "like a banana split." She giggled

"Go lick something else."said Natasha

"Okay if you insist," said Mina

She disappeared from the view screen

"Oh my God, you bitch not there." Said Natasha

"But it tastes so much better down there." Said Mina

"What is up with you and women," said Peggy

"You should know," said Bond with a wink

"Uh, about the mission." Said Peggy

"Right, we gave the tesseract to Wakanda for safe keeping," said Bond "And they pledged their full support, how goes the recovery operation."

"Slowly." Said Peggy "Nice going, director out."

"Oooh Mina," breathed Natasha

The view screen shots off in which that scene made Peggy almost laugh, and everything seemed to be in order. Shield and sword are working together on this. She has been wanting to do this for awhile now.

* * *

 **Arlington National Cemetery: Virginia, USA**

This is a United States national cemetery, United States military cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia, across the Potomac River from Washington, D.C., in whose {{convert|624|acre}} the dead of the nation's conflicts have been buried.

Beginning with the American Civil War as well as reinterred dead from earlier wars. The United States Department of the Army, a component of the United States Department of Defense (DoD), controls the cemetery.

She landed a Quinn jet nearby upon the parking lot and she had talked to the DoD before arriving here. In which only she is allowed access for now and thanks to Senator Sawyer's influence. According to the LXG files he is the direct descendent of Tom Sawyer.

Who knew that Mark Twain's book of The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn was actually based upon their real life exploits. Wandering the cemetery of many of the dead, all of them had died with honor.

It was in the afternoon and it's sunny out, she had shield agents on standby just in case of trouble. Then she walked on the section of World War two and the names of the dead she recognized, each and last one of them.

She came upon her friends the Howling Commandos all the people she remembered and she couldn't attend their funerals. Not out of disrespect or fear, because she want able to due to her body and mind breaking down.

Better late than never, she placed a flower upon each grave and saying a silent prayer to each howling commando. Until she came upon one grave of the first director of shield Dum Dum Dugan. She placed a Cuban cigars upon his grave and smiled.

She remembered him smoking so many, so many fond memories of the past, a far from the past and Steve Rogers is her past. She has moved on and look towards the future.

"Just saying goodbye old friend." Muttered Peggy "You had a great life."

She kneeled down to one leg and closed her eyes, to pay her, her respects. Suddenly she felt like she was about to be tapped on the shoulder. Her quick reflexes grabbed the person by the arm and threw him into a nearby tree.

The tree broke apart on impact, she went over to place her foot upon his throat and knew who it was right away. Steve Rogers Captain America. She is angry with him and mentioned not to come at her again .

"Mister Rogers, are you hard of hearing," said Peggy "I have no interest in talking to you."

"Look Peggy, I am sorry," said Steve "I just want to bury the hatchet."

"No," said Peggy "It's all in the past we had, so get over it and move on."

"I can't forget it's all I know." Said Steve

"Shield agents are on the way Mr. Rogers," said Peggy "Attempting to assassination of the director of shield won't bold well for you and the Avengers."

"Fine," said Steve "I'll leave, at least we can be allies."

"As it should be and nothing more," said Peggy "Now leave."

Steve Rogers leaves in which Peggy I formed the shield agents to stand down. She didn't look back at him and went to pay her respects one last time. Then she headed back to the Quinn jet, got on and had it flown back to the Tri-carrier to oversee the operation.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	6. Iron Maiden Rises

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter:6

 **Iron Maiden Rises**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Pott's Tower: New York City, New York, USA**

The place that was once pride and joy of Tony Stark known as Stark Tower, which has been renamed Pott's Tower is the headquarters for the renamed company known as Potts industries.

A purple and blue style armor flies toward the tower and lands upon the helipad. Then walking inside in which various arms take off the armor and a woman is using the armor or Rescue armor. The woman's name is Pepper Pott's.

When Tony broke his promise to her that he would never be Iron Man again. She decided, she had just about enough and did a hostile take over of his company, as of now it is hers, along with everything else.

The Ultron incident was bad P.R for the company, but the whole notion of registration is or was even worse. Pepper was opposed of registration and openly talked to Tony about. She was not taken seriously.

So James came to her, to join the LXG and to get back at Tony. She gladly accepted it and she was told about the alien warlord know as Thanos. Manipulating events behind the scenes and it involved infinity stones.

Pepper got alot of satisfaction after the airport incident, where she kicked Tony's ass and was very happy, he was put in prison for the crimes of Ultron. The world court declared him guilty, then put him in a secret prison only members of the LXG know about.

She just got back from the United Kingdom to check on the alien ship that crashed there, a survivor named Ezra Bridger called the ship a Imperial Star Destroyer. Her iron madame legion drones came back with her as well.

Her company is on the front line of advanced technology and yes weapons as well. She multi-tasked between being Rescue and a business woman, Tony never cared about the business side of things, inside he just goofed off half the time.

Pott's Industries is better than ever and is on top of the business world. She went over to sit down and put her feet up. Just recently her company just aquired the facilities of a another organization known as N-Tech.

The general public has been calling her the Iron Maiden, but no she decided to use the name Rescue. She didn't want a lawsuit on her hands in which the heavy metal band Iron Maiden wold sue her for copy right infringement. Then she gets a call and puts it on screen.

"Happy, what is it now.?" Said Pepper

"Look I need my job back as chief of security, not some baby sitter to the Avengers." Said Happy

"Happy, I replaced you as chief of security, because you are an idiot." Said Pepper "And too loyal to Mr. Stark, do your job there or your gone is that clear "

"B-b-but, what about Tony?" Asked Happy "You and him...you know."

"Tony Stark can rot in hell for I care." Said Pepper "He and I are done...for good. Oh one more thing I was told by the director of shield, she had a visit from Steve Rogers."

"I uh...did not know that." Said Happy

"You tell the Avengers, they are damn lucky I don't have them thrown out of the facility, which it's owned by my company." Said Pepper "Now goodbye." She ended the call.

Then a armored person walked in by landing on the pad and walking in, he turned into a teenager and Pepper hired him right away. He had been a member of N-TEK, until it faced away he goes by his hero name Max Steel.

His real name is Max McGrath and he is the cheif of security for Potts industries and a member of the LXG. She didn't need Happy Hogan as cheif of security, because he is an idiot and useless as far as she is concerned.

"So, Josh," said Pepper "How is the job."

"It's great and pays well too." Said Max "Thank you for hiring me."

"Think nothing of it." Said Pepper "Anything to report."

"Just the same as last time," said Max "There is those drooling cosplay boys across the street."

"It's really werid," said Steel

"Oh right," said Max "Just to let you know that the former N-TEK facility in the UK is back online and it can be used to store the alien ship that crashed."

"Excellent to know." Said Pepper "Make sure those security upgrades are completed,"

"On it," said Max "Going Turbo, flight."

He and Max become Max Steel in which they fly away.

The reason why she is so good with technology now is because of Extermis and had previously thought it is some sort of healing factor and similar to the super Solider formula. However it is not and it had been purged from her body or so she thought.

The little things happen like interfacing and controlling technology such as cell phones, microwaves, and other things like a small car. Right up to now she can control the Iron madame armors and hack into computers.

It is impressive and all the more reason why she built the Rescue armor for protection and not to be some damsel in distress anymore. Then a Quinn jet arrives and landed on the helipad, walking out is James Bond and he has a bag with him.

She was told he had gone to Wakanda to speak to the king, about joining in on 12-24-7 codenamed LXG and he appears to be alone at the moment, she had found him very mysterious in a handsome sort of way.

"Ah, James welcome," said Pepper "How did it go."

"He is in with us and the tesseract is safe there in Wakanda," said Bond "Also I came to drop this off, because it can prove useful."

He takes it out of the bag and sets it down on the floor, Pepper raised a brow and looked at him, as if he is joking. It looks like a armored metal doll and so Bond used a phone app to grow it to it's normal size

"I have seen this before from the shield files," said Pepper "The destroyer armor."

"Mina and Sif got it from Asgard." Said Bond "So you can make use of it."

"You bet your ass I can," said Pepper "This is great...and uh, hold on a moment."

She used her had to wave the view screen in which she sees Spider-Man Peter Parker, battling the Vulture on Coney Island and the plane carrying the useless junk she did not need had crashed there.

* * *

 **AN:** The events of Spider-man: Homecoming has taken place with different results and see my story of **Agenda: Uncivil War** why Peter wasn't there at the airport battle.

* * *

"It seems the kid can't stay out of trouble," said Pepper "I better go help him."

"He had his moments, but has a lot to learn," said Bond

"Talk to you later, James," said Pepper

"Sure, over dinner," said Bond

"My pleasure." Said Pepper

She goes to armor up and takes off in her Rescue armor followed by the Iron Legion, James had left in the Quinn Jet.

* * *

 **Coney Island**

This residential neighborhood, beach and leisure/entertainment destination of Long Island on the Coney Island Channel, which is part of the Lower New York Bay in the southwestern part of the borough New York City of Brooklyn.

The site was formerly an outer barrier island but became partially connected to the rest of Long Island by. Land reclamation land residential portion of the peninsula is a community of 60,000 people in its western part.

With the Brooklyn Sea Gate to its west, Brighton Beach and Manhattan Beach, to its east, the Lower Bay to the south, and Gravesend, to the north. Situated there is the amusement parked and only moments ago a cargo plan had crashed.

Adrian Tombs aka the Vulture thought there was a big score in this cargo plane, only to discover there was alot of useless junk. Most of it was porn magazines, videos, and sex toys belonging to Tony Stark. Even nude photos of him.

However Spider-Man had interfered and then after a small battle in the air, the plane was damaged and down it went. He survived and so did Spider-Man, but the kid hero looked injured. A perfect opportunity to kill him and get away.

Or so he thought, he is under attack by Iron drones, in which his vulture armor gets trashed. Then a purple and blue armor came out of nowhere, landing a iron fist to the face, he was sent flying. Before he could strike back he was popped out of the armor.

Then he is knocked out cold by Rescue and tied up, so the police can take him away and Pepper ordered the legion to head back to base. She then walked over to Peter who has an injured leg and sighed at him.

"Leave it to professionals," said Pepper "Next time, Mr. Parker."

"Uh...okay," said Peter "Does it mean I can be a Avenger."

"Nope," said Pepper "But I will pay you to clean up this junk."

"What was being transported.?" He asked

"Mr. Stark's pleasures," said Pepper "You will understand, now get a mop and get to work."

"But." Said Peter "Ah, nevermind."

Pepper Potts as Rescue flies off in the sky and Peter just sighed in which he will go get patched up, then will get a mop to clean this up.

* * *

 **Later on: Secret Prison**

This secret prison is a location only known to the members of the LXG. Of course this place was originally designed to handle the worst of the worse. It had been upgraded many, many, times in the past and now here she is.

Why? Because Tony was complaining about the rough treatment he had been getting in solitary confinement and wanted a better cell. Nope, he would not get it and he stays in that cell. She showed no remorse at all.

Then she came to his cell and across from his cell is another cell. It is holding the Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn, who is recovering from begining shot and is also in solitary confinement, but prisoners are allowed to speak to one another.

"All right Mr. Stark," said Pepper "What do you want now.?"

"I want a bath for starters," said Stark "Because I stink, you know a haircut and and shave and..."

"Just shut the fuck up," said Pepper "and listen, for once in your life."

"Okay for starters," said Tony "You we're against, registration. I let that slide, only then you took over my company. Renamed it, then making everything I own yours...am I getting warm. Oh yes, I am."

He continued to speak "Then you donned an armor that isn't yours, joined a rag tag team and lured us into a trap. Well we got our asses kicked and I was charged for the crimes of Ultron. After that I am locked somewhere, I don't know where and treated like shit."

"Cry me a fucking river." Said Pepper "It's been all about you, you, you. Grow up for God's sake and take responsibility for your actions." She paused for a moment "It was you who build weapons of war, it was you who created Iron Man and boy you allowed your ego to get the best of you."

She continued to speak "It was you that gave me the company, because it was too hard for you to run it, it was you who decided to play Avenger, you who created Ultron and you who joined in with Ross who turned out to be a Hydra agent. On top of that you broke your promise to me."

"I find this highly entertaining," said Thrawn "Like an old married couple, but, if I had to choose a side it would have to be Miss Potts here."

"Oh come on," said Stark "Two against one its not fair and I was starting to like you."

"To coin a human phrase," said Thrawn "Life's a bitch."

"Mr. Stark," said Potts "Your requests are denied. Consider it fair."

"Call me Tony," said Stark

"Nope," said Pepper

"Guess it's too late to say I am sorry." Said Stark

"Got that right," said Pepper "And enjoy the company, goodbye."

Pepper leaves the secret prison

"Well I guess it's just us now." Said Stark

"How unfortunate." Muttered Thrawn

* * *

 **Much later: Private beach**

A table for two had been set up, with Wine and food ready. Then Pepper in the rescue armor came down from the moonlight sky and landed on the beach. The armor opened up and she walked out in a bikini and walked over to sit down.

"Right on time," said Bond

"Like what you see," said Pepper

"So what is for dessert." smiled James

"You'll see." Smiled Pepper

 **To be continued?**


	7. Simply Pleasant

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 7

 **Simply Pleasant**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Somewhere In Ireland**

An old fashion house stands alone in a meadow and a well dressed person had just opened the door to walk inside. He does not live alone in his place and teenage girl lives with him, also his partner in handling magic and the supernatural.

Valkerie Cain, she was not there at the air port battle against the Avengers who were embarrised by an unknown team a team her friend mentioned named LXG, which he is s part of and she is as well.

Who is her friend and partner, you ask. He takes off his hat and scarf, for he had no face or skin. He is a skeleton like person and powerful elemental, his name is Skullduggery Pleasant.

Both of them are master detectives, of course Skull and her had been informed of a treat that is coming, an alien warlord known as Thanos, he could come sooner or later, but the key is to be prepared for it to come.

Also there is something called the infinity stones that had direct ties to Thanos, according to the information he got. One of them is on the forehead of Vision, the other is currently safe on Wakanda and another is safe with the Nova corps.

The other gems he is not so sure, so he had his partner look into other leads on another infinity gem. She had called him to come back home and had gotten a lead, on a gem or a magical artifact that is connected to a gem.

He also was informed of an alien space craft that crashed in the UK and had checked it out for himself, it was interesting to see it and of course, he met the one known as Ezra Bridger, a Jedi he liked to call himself that.

"Hey," said Cain "Did you get to see the ship."

"It was impressive to say the least," said Skull "An oddity like that can be most useful, this force the Jedi Extra intrigued me. Now do you have a lead."

"I do," said Cain "I did some digging into a possible gem, tell me have you heard of the eye of aggamoto."

"Indeed I have," said Skull "The first sorcerer supreme was Aggamoto himself, which had magical properties. Ever person who uses magic knows this."

"According to a book I found in your library," said Cain ''it also has time bending abilities."

"Hmm?" Said Skull "I do recall that it does, so you suspect the eye of Aggamoto is a infinity gem."

"Yes," nodded Cain "So I did some investigating and talked to a source of mine in America, she told me the current holder of the eye is Dr. Stephan Strange and did battle against the dread Lord of the dark dimension."

"Oh my such an awful fellow or so I heard," said Skull "And did your source say thing else."

"No, that was it." Said Cain

"We shall speak to the man on the matter," said Skull

"We could teleport to America," said Cain "But he might be alerted to our presence."

''Indeed," nodded Skull "So we are going economy class and it is parked outside, come we must be off."

"Right away." Said Cain

Valkerie Cain and Skullduggery Pleasant head outside, not before locking the door and parked on the lawn is one of those flying machines that shield have used a Quinn Jet.

"Uh," said Cain "How did you manage to pilot that."

"I didn't," said Skull "Technology is unbearable at times, but it does have it's moments."

"Like science is a modern day form of magic." Said Cain

"In a way, yes." Said Skull "I used auto pilot to set a destination I want to go to."

"Say, didn't you tell me once you went to NYC," said Cain "During the 60's."

"It was a case of demonic possession," said Skull "All those dreadful hippies and smoking pot, was bothersome."

"Can we check out the sights, before we meet up with strange." Said Cain

"Well of course to further your education and according to 007 there is an LXG base we can use under the Statue of Liberty." Said Skull

"Cool," said Cain

So they walk to the Quinn jet and the ramp is lowered for them, they get in and Skull used voice control to set in the coordinates. Then they sat in their seats and the ramp had closed, the air vehicle hovers in the air and takes off for New York City

* * *

 **New York City, New York, USA**

The quinn jet parked in the base under the statue of Liberty. The base had been been a cold war base once used by the CIA, until right up to the point of the warhead incident

* * *

 **AN:** Warhead almost did happened in the 70's and there is a script out there if you Google it. That did involved the statue of liberty and a underground base.

* * *

After that it was handed over to Mi-6 and was used frequently, until the cold war had ended. It is still an off the books safehouse and then it became an active LXG base. Both Skull and Cain then headed into the city.

By walking of course and Skull disguised himself, it would be hard to explain a walking and talking skeleton in the city that never sleeps. At first seeing the sites is alot of fun and educational to Valkerie Cain.

They did visit Pepper Potts in Pott's Tower and they had an interesting conversation and of course had examined the destroyer armor. After that both of them headed into Central Park.

* * *

 **Central Park**

Central Park is a public park in the center of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The park initially opened in 1857, on 843 acres (3.41 km2) of city-owned land.

The park contains several natural-looking lakes and ponds that have been created artificially, extensive walking tracks, bridle paths, two ice-skating rinks (one of which is a swimming pool in July and August), the Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden.

A wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods. The six miles (10 km) of drives within the park are used by joggers, bicyclists, skateboarders, and inline skaters, especially when automobile traffic is prohibited, on weekends and in the evenings.

Skull and Cain are walking in the park, it looked peaceful at first and then people ran for their lives. They prepared for a fight to come to them only to see a costumed person be thrown at their feet.

"Oh, it's just that spider-guy." Said Cain

"Hmm!" Said Skull "It would seem that Mr. Parker's goose was almost cooked, in this matter."

"Any one who calls himself Spider-Man does show a level of low self esteem.' said Cain

"Considering that would be an understatement from a person who is almost his age." Said Skull

"Hey," said Cain "But seriously I would not be caught dead in a costume like that."

"Neither would I," said Skull "Because I already am dead."

"Just my luck" said Spider-Man "Being insulted by the peanut gallery, boy my life stinks."

"Relax, young lad," said Skull "We are having a conversation,"

"Yeah, seriously," said Cain "So who kicked your ass."

"Uh, some voodoo guy" said Spider-Man "Iron fist joined in."

Spider-Man swinged off to the fight and Skull, along with Cain decided to go to investigate and what they -man along with iron fist battling a voodoo like person.

"I think I have seen him in the magic files," said Cain "He is a voodoo, zombie, sorcerer."

''Baron Samedi is his name and an old enemy of 007" said Skull "And over there is Iron Fist Danny Rand."

"He is cute," said Cain "You think we should help."

"Not just yet," said Skull "Let's see how they go in this fight."

Spider-Man and Iron fist are battling Baron Samedi, then both of them get knocked around. Both Skull and Cain sighed at this and so Skull used his elemental magic to summon water.

The ground shakes, in which water came from the ground and froze Samedi in solid ice. Then Valkerie Cain draws out her sword and with several slashes that sliced Samedi in the block of ice into pieces.

A faint laugh is heard and then what was left of Samedi vanished, Spider-Man is confused in how two people could do that, Iron Fist had seen magic before.

"Well that was fairly easy," said Cain

"I would concur," said Skull "Greetings Mister Rand, I see you are fairing well with your skills."

"Oh, it's you." Said Rand

"Met before," said Spider-Man

"Of course, considering where he trained is mystical." Said Skull

"It's beyond your understanding, spider-boy." Said Cain "So run along home and eat your cookies."

"Well the rate things are going for Mister Parker," said Skull "His mundane ways of being a hero, won't cut it with the Avengers."

"Why would anyone both to join them?" Asked Cain

"His simple mind can only phantom recognition, and respect." Said Skull

"Damn, I should of stayed home today." Said Spider-Man "I been getting a crapped on slot."

A bird flies over and it's droppings made a splat sound on the costume of Spider-man

"Mr. Rand we must be off," said Skull "And do clean up this mess Mister Parker."

"What?" Sighed Spider-Man "Oh right that, I will get a mop."

"Goodbye," said Iron fist

* * *

 **Dr. Strange's place**

Skullduggery Pleasant and Valkerie Cain have arrived at the front door of the sorcerer supreme. Cain knocked at the door and it automatically opened for them, so wordlessly walk in and see a scene going on

Dr. Strange, is busy with two people. One of them is a blonde muscle bound man called Thor and the other is dressed in green, the trickster Loki. They watched as they left and the Doctor turned his attention to his new visitors.

 **AN:** A scene during the film, **Thor: Ragnarok,** involving Dr. Strange

"How may I help you two," said Strange "I can sense strong magic with you two."

"We mean you no harm sir," said Skull "I am Skullduggery Pleasant and this is my side kick, Valkerie Cain."

"I have heard of a skeleton man who uses elemental magic to solve cases," said Strange "A master detectives too."

"That is us," said Cain "We have come here concerning the Eye of Aggamoto."

"Why," said Strange "is there something I should know."

"My good man," said Skull "We reason to believe that embedded within the eye is one of the Infinity stones, just like those fellows were as we over heard them talking."

"Yeah a source of mine, told me that you used the eye to mess around with time." Said Cain

"I know the eyes power is great with magic," said Strange "Although, I do not know if there is an infinity stones embedded in the eye."

"The eye sees all," said Skull "According to magical lore."

"Yes," nodded Strange "I will see if it is true."

Dr. Strange uses his magic to have the eye on his head and then the eye radiates with magic and then strange gasped in which he sees many, many images and a stone, in fact several and a golden gauntlet and the last image showed a person smiling. Strange came too.

"It's true." Said Strange "I saw a being of a person."

"A alien warlord named Thanos," said Skull

"It's true," said Cain

"Then he must be stopped," said Strange "I must prepare when the time has come."

"Just make sure you keep it safe," said Skull "We will inform my allies of this."

"I will talk to them as well," said Strange "I thank you for bringing this to my attention."

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	8. Widow's Roulette

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter:8

 **Widow's Roulette**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Mysterious Island**

"Mina, you don't need to lick me anymore, I'm fine now." Said Natasha

"Oh I know," said Mina "But you taste so good, like strawberry ice cream, with vanilla."

Moaning in pleasure Natasha is being licked by Mina Harker in the shower. James Bond had gone off to America to drop something off to Pepper Potts of Potts Industries. Black Widow had a sparing one of black panther females.

It was fun and interesting, but they both lost. Mina had been licking her wounds and Natasha rather liked it, she things Mina is a little crazy, but James had mentioned she is a daywalker and always like this.

She is a member of the LXG now and her allies are not fully normal people, a spy, a necromancer, an Asgardian, a mutant, a turbo hero, two magic teens, and a daywalker. Well there is her and she is anything, but normal.

They both kissed as Mina almost bit Natasha's tongue, their breasts pressed against one another and they finish each other off. Then they got out of the shower, Mina mentioned she had to be somewhere. They smiled.

"Well I will be back later," said Mina "Try not to get hurt or I will have to lick you again."

"I will do ." said Natasha

Mina giggled in which she slapped Natasha upon her bare butt and left her alone. Nearby is her new black widow gear and upgraded with a stealth system. It is not Stark tech anymore it is Pott's tech and so she put it on and fits like a glove, makes her breasts more firm too.

She stepped out of the bathroom, this mansion was once home of a legendary Captain Nemo, including the island itself. He had been a member of the LXG. Looking out the window, she really liked the island. She is going out as well to see someone.

Who is she going to see? Well her sister Tatiana to have dinner with her in a women's club that she is a member of, but Natasha is not. Thanks to Mina she is now one and took one of the Quinn Jets to head there. It's in London.

* * *

 **London, England, The United Kingdom**

 **Women's club**

Natasha had arrived inside the club and had been escorted to a private area, reserved for them and sitting there is her sister Tatiana. The last time they spoke is when she visited her in the hospital. Natasha had alot of questions regarding their parents.

"You look good," said Tatiana

"Not bad yourself." Said Natasha "It's good to see you again, how is life."

"Husband is fine and the kids are good," said Tatiana "I told them they have an aunt, they wished to meet you some day."

"I would love to meet them," said Natasha "What was our parents like."

"I remember them Dimitri and Anastasia," said "Tatiana "Loving parents who protection use and told us of our heritage, we were living in France and safe or so we thought."

"Red Room," said Natasha

''Yes, they came in the night." Said Tatiana "Killed our parents and took us away," she looked sad "Then we were split up, as I wasn't Red Room material and forced to work for them. I never forgot about you."

"Bastards," said Natasha "I never forgot about you, they turned me into a killer, a monster, until I found a way out thanks to a shield agent at the time Clint Barton."

"I worked for monsters," said Tatiana "Until one day, I worked for Rosa Klebb."

"The head of SMERSH, at the time." Said Natasha

"At time I was ordered to defect, by using a lekator as bait," said Tatiana "A British intelligence agent, I had a feeling I was just a pawn. I went long with it anyway and then I met him."

"James," said Natasha

"Yes," said Tatiana "That man saved my life and got me out, great kisser and lover, in which you know from experience."

"Yes, indeed." Said Natasha "And Red Room had always told me you had died."

"Liars all of them," said Tatiana "So I defected to the UK, given a new name and life. Of course I fell in love with someone else and had kids, a simple life."

"Not so simple for me," said Natasha "I have blood on my hands, that will never wash off."

"Yes I understand," said Tatiana "So here we are reunited once again, the Romanova sisters."

"Our parents would be proud of us," said Natasha

"Yes, they would," smiled Natasha

They talked for awhile and at a meal, swapping stories and had some dessert. Then later they departed and going their separate ways. There is something she needed to do, something she should of done a long time ago.

* * *

 **Siberia, Russia**

Siberia is extraordinarily rich in minerals, containing ores of almost all economically valuable metals—largely because of the absence of Quaternary glaciation outside highland areas.

It has some of the world's largest deposits of nickel, gold, lead, coal, molybdenum, gypsum, diamonds, diopside, silver and zinc, as well as extensive unexploited resources of oil and natural gas.

The Khanty-Mansiysk region is home to 70% of Russia's developed oil fields. Russia contains about 40% of the world's known resources of nickel at the Norilsk deposit in Siberia. Norilsk Nickel is the world's biggest nickel and palladium producer.

On top of a hill a mansion stands quiet as the snow is slowly falling upon the surrounding area. Inside the mansion is warm and cozy as a middle-aged man looks out the window. His hard but stern expression looks upon the grounds like some watch dog in a prison.

Personal effects and furniture are inside the mansion. A hot cup of coffee is sitting on his desk. You would to ask yourself who is this man as he used to hold a position of power before the downfall the Iron curtain as it brought a beginning of the new and ended the old. As the infamous KGB is no more.

He is a general.

Or at least a former one retired one.

His name is General Anatol Alexis Gogol

Then he hears a knocking at his door in which he flinched as he turned around, as he took out his gun. Ever since the KGB had fallen all those years ago he had feared his enemies may come after him, after all the cold war harbors many grudges.

During that time he held an iron fist grip upon the KGB as he was respected and feared. Even to this very day he is still feared and does have friends in high places. He adjusted his reading glasses as he was reading a good book.

"Enter." said Gogol with a Russian accent.

The door opened and walked in the love of his life, an agent he married and such irony that made him still smile to this very day was a former lover of the most hated man he respected. James Bond.

Oh how he hated for his enemies to out live him as it made him want to have him killed, but no….the cold war is over but it's legacy will remain as long as he lives and remembers.

The woman still has long brunette hair and lovely blue eyes eyes with clean skin despite a few wrinkles. Her code name is still triple XXX but her real name is Major Anya Amasova. She is wearing casual clothing and is holding an Ak-47 assult rifle.

"We just lost two more patrols." said Amasova "Someone is coming."

"I know." nodded Gogol "The past has a way to come back to haunt you my love."

"I won't let them kill you," growled the major "I rather die, tell me what to do."

"Nothing can be done that I already know," said the former KGB head "I will not die on this day." He lied as he knows something she doesn't know "Tell the patrols to stand down, I will confront this myself."

"What do you think he or she wants?" asked the major.

"Justice is what she wants," said Gogal "The Black Widow has come for me."

"Natasha Romanova," gasped Anya "But why?"

"Red Room was part of the KGB," said Gogal "And I knew it was a mistake to create the black widow program, but certain elements within the government wanted it running."

"Why now," said Aya

"Because her parents were killed by Red Room agents," said Gogal "And Miss Romanova thinks I gave the order, However their deaths..."

 **Crash**

Crashing to the window is Natasha and she kicked Anya right in the face. Then drawing out her gun, she shoots her in both legs and finally knocked her out cold. She turned her attention towards the former head of the KGB general Gogal.

"I knew you would come," said Gogal "You seek vengeance or Justice."

"Avenging my parents deaths on your orders," said Natasha

"As I was about to tell my wife," said Gogal "Your parents deaths were accidental, I wanted them alive. However Red Room had other plans..."

She growled and hit him across the face, in which Gogal stumbled to the floor and is bleeding from the noise, he wiped the blood upon his sleeves and looked up to see Black Widow very angry at him.

"Killing me will solve nothing," said Gogal "It won't bring them back, your family is of Russia's past and meaningless."

Taking out a needle from her pocket, she injected it into Gogal and the liquid goes into his body. Then she tossed it aside.

"The poison won't kill you," said Natasha "Only make you suffer great pain of loss and you will wish you had been killed by me." She continued to speak "I will leave you now."

"Hah," said Gogal "Your Avengers friends made you soft, kill without hesitation like a black widow or a winter soldier should do."

"Not, my friends or allies." Said Natasha "Just me growing as a person and not a monster, the blood of the fallen is on your hands. If you come for me or anyone I have contacted with. I will come back to end you...goodbye."

Natasha leaves in which Gogal is alone in there for a moment and laughed, but felt pain as well. His wife is injured and his guards had come in to help them.

* * *

 **New Avengers headquarters: Upstate New York**

Natasha had come to get the rest of her equipment that she left behind and of course the facility is owned by Potts Industries now. She was only here for what she wanted and had no interest in speaking to the Avengers.

They had blamed her for their defeat at the airport by the LXG members and she had heard Captain America Steve Rogers had a talk with the director of Shield Peggy Carter, but it don't go well and he was almost charged with assassination..

She sees Happy Hogan and he tried to talk to her, but she brushed him off and of course she sees Nick Fury lurking there. She had always respected him and Fury is a member of the LXG, he had recently gone back to work for shield.

She nodded at him and he nodded back, then she walked to her old room. Not before looking over the balcony to see the Avengers standing there and talking to Steve Rogers. The door opened to her old room and she filled a bag with her stuff then walking out.

Then the Avengers consiting of James Rhodes without his War Machine armor, who Pepper had it confiscated due to being her property. Vision and Wanda are there, Falcon as well and Steve. They noticed Natasha.

Steve had called out to her and wanted to talk, but Natasha ignored him and left the facility in the Quinn Jet. She had somewhere else to go and flies off in the Jet to go there.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Maine**

Clint Barton Hawkeye had moved to a new and isolated location. He had moved here to protect his family from registration, but that never happened due to something called 12-24-7 and he got his ass kicked by Logan during the air port incident.

He had thought Wolverine was dead, he didn't blame Natasha for the Avengers humiliating defeat at the airport. Clint had a feeling that the Avengers were already defeated due to being divided.

He heard shield is rebuilding new director and Natasha had disappeared from the world, he didn't know where she was and it is morning.

Breakfast was about to be made his wife and kids are sleeping, then a knock is heard at the he walked to the front door and opened it, he blinked to see Natasha standing there with s blonde hair and he had always thought she was a red head.

"Natasha," said Clint "It's been awhile."

"You look good Clint," said Natasha "Got room for one more for breakfast."

"For a friend, sure why not." Said Clint

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	9. Hail to the King

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 9

 **Hail to the King**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Shard Tower**

The experienced master spy James Bond spent time in his other place of living a flat in the Shard tower. He knows things have been progressing fairly well and he sat in a chair near a table, eating a meal alone.

He could spend time at the headquarters of the LXG on the island, but he he will do that later. Of course he just got back from New York City dropping off the Destroyer armor, in which Pepper Potts told him her company will examine and build more soon.

To top it off Skullduggery Pleasant had mentioned to him that he visited Dr. Strange and confirmed the eye of aggamoto has the a infinity stones embedded in it and Dr. Strange decided to ally with them.

It was also reported that Thor the thunder good and Loki were there, but for what reason they did not know why. It must be something big and Sif had talked to Odin, to say he is dying and about Ragnarok.

He kept tabs on Natasha who visited Siberia in Russia, he knew where she was going and why. He didn't bother to ask as she has unfinished business, considering she and her sister had dinner.

Also she did visit Hawkeye Clint Barton, the situation in Paris is going fine with Orlando and the Miraculous people, they will uncover the true identity of Hawkmoth in due time.

Logan is on s road trip meeting a few old friends from his past, James is pondering on where Thor or the Hulk have gone besides the sighting in Dr. Strange's place, those two are the Avengers heavy hitters and gone from sight.

He sipped his drink in thinking perhaps they need a heavy hitter or a combination of one, Sif is one and a great warrior too. Who knows what forces Thanks has at his disposal besides those aliens that attacked NYC several years ago.

Hmm!

It could work

Because the world has forgotten about him.

It's perfect and crazy at the same time, along with being overkill as well. He finished his meal and head out soon, but before that to read the old LXG files in the British museum and old HQ in the sub-basement.

Then there is a knock at the door, so James goes to answers the door. He opened it and sees a man standing there. A picture of the man from the old LXG files and he is immortal because of a magical object.

"Dorian Gray," said Bond

"Mr. Bond," said Gray "Still the urban legend like always."

"Come in," said Bond "What is on your mind?"

He walks in and looks around

"Nice view," said Gray "I come to join, that is on my mind."

"Did you and Mina patched things up" said Bond "I know you two haven't spoken in decades."

"Yes, we patched things up," said Gray "And I made sure my painting is well hidden, so no one blackmails me into doing something."

"Ah, of course," said Bond "Living on Christmas island has become boring."

"Boring yes" said Gray "Well maybe for the Japanese invasion during WW2 as that was fun. Other than that I lead a quiet life, until I heard about 12-24-7 protocol, that raised my curiosity."

"You never left," said Bond "You just needed time alone, but you still owe money to Orlando for that bet you two made."

"I will get to that and thank you Mr. Bond." Said Gray "You look like you are about to go some where."

"Yes to read something and than recruit the big guy." Said Bond

"The big guy!" Said Gray "Oh bloody hell, him."

"Yes, him" nodded Bond

"Then the threat must be serious." Said Gray

"It is connected to the incident in NYC" said Bond

"I heard about it," said Gray "Aliens, aye...but come on the big guy."

"Why not," said Bond "He would love a good fight."

"True," said nodded Gray

"A friend of mine, Q created a translator to actually talk to him." Said Bond

"You think he is still pissed off, after they made movies of him," said Gray

"Nope," said Bond

"Oh boy," said Gray "One country will be flaming mad to know he is alive."

"Well Prospero, did put him s pocket dimension like the burning world." Said Bond "Along with others."

"Now this will be interesting," said Gray

"Yes it will," said Bond "But first, we have a guest."

"Huh," said Gray

James Bond walked to the window and opened it, then looking down.

"Hey you know you could of used the elevator." Said Bond

Moving out of the way, the person leaped inside and is wearing black like armor like a panther. It is T'challa king of Wakanda and the current black panther.

"Not my style," said T'challa "I was in your country on business and decided to drop by."

"Oh let me introduce to one another," said Bond "This is Dorian Gray and Mr. Gray this is king T'challa of Wakanda."

"Honored, sir." Said Gray

"Wait, a minute." Said T'challa "The same Dorian Gray, from the Oscar Wilde book."

Yes, unfortunately," sighed Gray "Our falling out happened a long time ago due to his egotism. Everything else is a long story."

"You mean you never got any money for the book he did of you." Said T'challa

"Sadly no," said Gray

"I was just about to head out soon," said Bond "Would you like to join us in recruiting some one."

"It will be an honor, my friend" said T'challa "Who are we going to see?"

"Let's just say a surprise." Said Bond

"And it's bloody big...let's just say we are meeting a king in his own right." Said Gray

"A king in his own right," said T'challa "Now you have peaked my interest, we will use my craft."

"Good, I just need to read something and pick something up, then we are off." Said Bond

"Make you bring some beer, he liked that the last time I heard." Said Gray

"I know." Chuckled Bond

* * *

 **Location unknown: Classified**

James Bond had gone to the old LXG headquarters to read up on some information and got the translator device from Q. Then they boarded the craft that belongs to T'challa.

The craft heads off to parts unknown and the Wakanda king noticed the coordinates are not on the map. Both Bond and Gray are tight lipped about it, then they passed into something.

T'challa blinked and sees an island, an island that he does not recognized or seen before. It looked large, rocky looking, large jungle and among everything else. He had the craft cloaked.

"Here we are," said Bond "Might as well step out for a bit, just a word of warning the natives might try to eat us."

"Eat us?" Said T'challa "Do I need to know why."

"You will see" said Gray

The craft while cloaked hovered over the beach and stepping out is all three of the James wore different clothing for this environment and so did Gray. This place is warm and the wind blew from the south west, the waters crashed upon the beach.

James and Gray started to walk, T'challa followed not knowing what to expect. However sometimes one must expect the unexpected. A king of his own right is here, but who or what is this king. Then a Sonic boom is felt and T'challa had a glance of a feather less bird.

They continued to walk, a sound is heard and T'challa watched a shadow of something large move from left to right. He could of sworn the shadow had the shape of a praying mantis. He had never seen a large shadow like that before.

James and Gray we're unconcerned, but the Wakandan king kept on following them, along the way he spotted a humming bird a large one and sucking on a large flower. How so werid, what is this place.

So all three kept on moving, but where are they going and then T'challa a creature nearby a cave and it looked like a larva. It looked werid too. The jungle is vast and huge, until they came upon a rock quarry that looked like it extends for miles.

"It would be best to send the signal." Said Gray

"Agreed." Nodded Bond

Taking out of his pocket is a pen like object and he pressed the end, in which it sends out a signal. Then taking out of his bag is a can of beer and a pym disk. He placed the can of beer nearby and then Bond placed the pym disk, it grew very large all was quiet until this

"aaaAAAaaa" a shreik like roar is heard in the background "aaaAAaa" roared again followed by

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

 **Thud**

The ground shook that someone or something is coming that felt like walking and then appeared to the right is a creature. It made T'challa heart skip a beat and it too his breath away. His eyes almost went out of his skull and he had heard he is dead.

"Is that who I think it is." Said T'challa

"Yes it's him."

The long tailed, with dark green and scaly skin with spikes down his back had heard a signal and headed to the rock quarry. He smelled humans and sees them he also sees a large can of beer, he likes beer.

"Hey," said Bond using the translator "Big guy, I need your help or in fact we need your help."

"What do you want?" Said the creature in a roaring language "I like the beer, explain it."

"A treat is coming." Said Bond using the translator "Join us and you will get the biggest fight you ever had." He goes on to explain.

"Who is the little cat human" said the creature in the growling language "I like fights, I am in."

"Good," said Bond using the translator "He is T'challa king of Wakanda."

The creature chews open the large beer can and drinks it, then burning real loud. The world thought he was dead, but it was just a cover story and he was moved to this pocket dimension of an island. He attacked the county of Japan more than once.

"T'challa meet the big guy" said Bond " And a king in his own right. Godzilla."

"I think I need a change of shorts after this one." Said T'challa "No one is going to believe it, when they see it."

"Ah, relax old boy" said Gray "You will get used to it."

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	10. Daywalker and the Witch

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 10

 **Daywalker and the Witch**

 **Part.1 Year One**

* * *

 **Outside New Avengers headquarters: Upstate New York**

Wanda Maxamoff decided to head outside to the grounds of the facility. The Avengers are United yes, but they were embarrassed after the airport incident. She had saw Black Widow Natasha Romanova come in the facility and leave with her stuff.

The other Avengers blamed Natasha for their embarrassing defeat, but she did not and said nothing. She had heard that Steve Rogers went to go speak to the new director of Shield. It did not go well and she sat down on a tree stump.

She missed her brother Pietro or Quicksilver his code name is and she felt like she was the cause for almost registration to happen, but it didn't due to something called 12-24-7, what that is she did not know and so she looked down at the ground.

"Something on your mind, kid." Said a voice behind her

Wanda jumped and looked behind her to see a woman standing there, she is dressed in odd clothing, with a scarf wrapped around her neck and her eyes are mysterious. Wait she had seen here before at the airport incident.

"I have seen you before." Said Wanda "There is something not right about.'

"Oh, relax I get that all the time." Said the woman "My name is Mina Harker."

"Harker, you mean from the book Bram Stokers Dracula." Said Wanda "That Mina Harker."

"Yes, I am her." Said Mina "Mr. Stoker got some things right in the book and others not so right." She frowned for a moment at the mere mention of Dracula

"Are you a vampire," said Wanda

"I am a day walker, so relax I don't bite." Said Mina "Well not much."

"So, why are you here?" Asked Wanda

"To see you of course," said Mina "I had a chat with Mr. Fury, considering you need to learn to control your powers better."

"I thought I could master them," said Wanda "But would seem that is not the case."

"I was like you once, not able to master the abilities of a day walker and no I don't drink blood," said Mina "I have lost people I loved, so I know how it feels."

"You do," said Wanda

"Yes, indeed." Said Mina

"Pardon me Miss," said s man behind them 'This is private property, I suggest you leave."

"Mr. Hogan, I suggest you get back to your job" said Mina "Or I might convince to have Miss Potts denote you."

"Wait your that werid lady from the airport." Said Hogan

"How Rude," said Mina 'You will go back to the facility."

Happy Hogan felt strange in which Mina is using hypnosis on him and Happy is in a trance.

"I will go back to the facility" said Hogan

"You will strip yourself naked, did yourself in twigs and mud, then run around the facility singing the song old McDonald had a farm" said Mina

He repeats when she said and left, in which both girls are giggling that this, they both wonder how the Avengers will react into see this happening. So they look at each other and continued to talk.

* * *

 **Inside the facility**

Not under his own control Happy Hogan had done just that and alot of people heard what he is singing and noticed he is naked. The Avengers who just finished training, noticed this as well and tried to stop it, until Steve threw water at Happy Hogan.

"What the hell just happened" said Hogan "Why is there a draft in here."

"You tell us," said Falcon

"I was talking to Wanda and that werid lady from the air port, then I blacked out, only to find myself..." Said Hogan "OH MY GOD I AM NAKED."

Happy Hogan ran off to find some clothes, the Avengers just laughed and Nick Fury who looked on from the back ground. He knows the one called Harker is here and understands she will be needed for what is to come.

* * *

 **Back outside**

Wanda and Mina kept on talking for a bit, Wanda liked the daywalker in a way they can relate to one another. The stories she told Wanda is a little werid and far-fetched. It made her feel like she wasn't alone in the world.

"There is a friend of mine, who used to know your brother." Said Mina

"Who," asked Wanda

"Logan, he just came back from Los Angeles," said Mina "Let's go have a drink, he might be there."

"X-Man Wolverine, correct." Said Wanda

'Correct you are," said Mina "Come let's go."

The two women leave the area

* * *

 **Hell's kitchen bar: New York City**

The two women were about to go into the bar to meet with Logan, then suddenly a man is thrown out of the window of the bar. There is fighting going on inside and objects are being thrown. So they calmly walk in and see what is going on.

Logan is in a fight and everyone else is fight each other, what started as a little miss understanding turned out to be a full scale bar brawl. Wanda used her powers to calm the people down and she used fear to have them run out.

The only people there is the barkeeper, Logan and the two women. Logan noticed the two women and so he ordered then drink, he goes to sit down with him. He liked Wanda's style of cleaning out a bar.

"Mina said you knew my brother," said Wanda

"Yeah from an alternate life," said Logan "I saw his picture from the Avengers file and he looked different than the Pietro I knew."

"How so," said Wanda

"A hyperactive jerk," said Logan "Good skills, X-Man for a short time and his father was Magneto."

"You mean Erick Lansheer," said Wanda "That Magneto, did the Pietro you knew had a sister."

"An only child," said Logan "He never had a sister, what was your brother like."

Wanda goes on to explain, then all three of them got their drinks and sip it. The bar is rather empty, maybe for the barkeeper who didn't bother calling the police and just cleaned the counter.

"You you, myself, Kitty, and Raven are the last mutants around." Said Logan "if the X-Men we're alive they would of trained you."

"I see," said Wanda "And did Magneto died like the rest."

"He did," said Mina "As I do remember all the mutants just dying like that and no more mutants have been born since."

"I found that out as well." Said Logan

"I sense there is something." Said Wanda "Your not telling me, whatever happened to mutant kind I want to help avenge it."

"The cause of Charles Xavier's brain disease was caused in some way by an Alien warlord named Thanos." Said Logan

'Thanos may come sooner or later." Said Mina "We and the world must be ready that is why 12-24-7 was activated. We can teach you to use your powers better."

"Then I am in," said Wanda "The Avengers are United, but they wine too much about losing to you people."

"Glad to have you aboard," said Logan

"You made the right choice." Said Mina

"Hellooooo Mister Wilson...oh wait that is my name," said Deadpool "Hi, guys what's up."

"Get lost Wade," said Logan

"Yeah I know I made a cameo appearance I one chapter," said Deadpool who looks at the fourth wall "But come on writer, I want more action, sex, explosions, and romance...oh yes that too."

"Is he crazy," said Wanda

"You know I saw a fish called Wanda once," said Deadpool "It was kind of cool." Then looks at the fourth wall "Seriously you made me say that, what's next Mr. Writer guy or girl."

Deadpool heads to the back of the bar into the bathroom and gets his head stuck in the toilet.

"Ack, this sucks," said Deadpool "People are going to start to call me toilet pool."

Deadpool heads out the bathroom, with the toilet stuck on his head and keeps bumping into things.

"Hello, anybody here." Said Deadpool

"They left dude," said the barkeeper

"Well that was a waste," said Deadpool "What's next? The Punisher, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones or Daredevil make a cameo, I need a better writer and here I thought I was going to have a love affair with Jennifer Garner as Electra

"Hey," said a man "Let me get that off for you."

The mystery man helps Deadpool take off the toilet on his head and then, they both stare at each other.

"Well I spoke to soon," said Deadpool "Daredevil."

"Yes it is," said Daredevil "I heard people ran out of the bar due to some monster."

"Just bad writing I guess," said Deadpool "And now here comes, to be continued."

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	11. Turbo keeps on going

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 11

 **Turbo keeps on going**

 **Part.1 Year one**

* * *

 **New York City, New York USA**

 **Pott's Tower**

Max McGrath never expected that right after the end of High school he would meet the legendary master spy 007, then join a team called LXG and go on to battle the Avengers, then humiliate and defeat them.

He had gotten a job for Pott's Industries as chief of security for the company and it pays really well. He is even living in the tower and of course his alien friend Steel rather liked the place.

He had recently spoke to Pepper Pott's about the security situation and at the moment, everything appears to be normal here, well maybe for those drooling cosplay boys dressing up in Peppers Rescue armor.

Soon he will be going over to the United Kingdom to oversee the security situation at the old N-TEK based that is now the base of Pott's Industries to check out the progress of the Imperial star destroyer that had crashed, he will be meeting up with Ezra Bridger there.

He had no regrets missing his old life at Copper Canyon and he knew eventually he would have to grow up as a hero and a man. His mother and father work for Sword, a agency that deals with alien matters. Commander Forge is a shield agent.

The others have gone on with their lives like Sydney and Kirby who are at college, he knew where they are. He didn't want to bother with their lives and he understands they have had enough of the adventures. All of them had been through alot together.

As for his old enemies, they have not been seen since, well maybe for Jason Naught who had attacked him awhile ago and that means Miles Dredd is still out there somewhere. It is only a matter of time before he strikes and Max will be ready, but more prepared.

Max won't be overconfident in his job and will do the best he can at it, no pressure right. If 007 never came to him, what would he be doing now. Well maybe still lounging around Copper Canyon with no direction in his life.

"I do like the view of the city," said Steel

"It's cool," said Max "Who knew we would be standing in this legendary place."

"Wish they would of cleaned Hulks room," said Steel 'It stinks in there."

"Well, you do talk to the A.I Friday." Said Max

"She is cool and fun to talk to." Said Steel "But I am way more advanced than she is."

"True, but hey at least she is close to being your girlfriend." Said Max

"Speaking of girlfriends," said Steel "Have you talked to Sydney as of late."

"No, she is going to college in UCLA," said Max "I don't want to get in her way of her life."

"So are we going to do the rounds before we leave." Said Steel

"It's our job of course," said Max

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

Jason Naught had just been busted out of a American federal prison and right now he is grovelling on the floor to his boss, who hands in the background and has gone underground for some time Miles Dredd.

"It took me alot of effort to break you out." Said Dredd

"Is it because I am loyal to you sir," said Naught

"No, because I have use for you." Said Dredd

"So are we going after Max Steel." Asked Naught "Last I heard, he was in that airport battle against the Avengers."

"Yes we are," said Dredd "Max Steel has not come back to Copper Canyon, but there are sightings of him in New York City."

"So we attack New York City, Mr Dredd." Naught

"Do not be a fool," said Dredd "We follow him to see where he goes and then strike. His power will be mine."

"Brilliant as always," said Naught

"Because I thought of it you idiot." Said Dredd "I'm coming for you Max Steel and soon your power will be mine."

* * *

 **On route to the United Kingdom**

Max Steel had already gone Turbo to flight mode and now he is flying over the Atlantic ocean, it won't be long before he arrives at the base where they are holding the Imperial star destroyer that had crashed in the country.

Then he is picking up something on his radar in turbo flight mode and it would seem someone is following him. He and Steel had recognized the energy signature as Miles Dredd. So he has come out of hiding and up to his old tricks.

It has been awhile since Dredd had shown up and not surprising that he would target him. Let Dredd follow him, he could almost grin in which Dredd and his lackey Naught if he is with him or not, wind up trapped themselves.

* * *

 **United Kingdom: Classified location**

Max Steel landed nearby the base and waited for Dredd to show up, he has an ace up his sleeve. Why because he has allies and of course Dredd will have his Dreddnaughts with him and Max Steel had sent a signal out as well. Then they had come.

"I have been expecting you Dredd." Said Steel

"It has been awhile," said Dredd "So your here alone and have accepted your fate."

"You will be ours Max Steel." Said Naught

"Oh the Slime ball shows up." Said Steel

"Once Mr. Dredd drains you of your power," said Naught "I can go after the other guy who put me away."

"You must think it is that easy," said Max Steel "But you are wrong."

"In the middle of no where." Said Dredd "Your demise will be quick and painless or in fact alot of pain, get him Dreddnaughts."

The Dreddnaughts are about to go on the attack, but suddenly out of no where several of them are sliced at once and standing there Golding a sword is Sif warrior goddess of Asgard.

"Sir Steel," said Sif "Who are these metal men who dare come here."

"Old enemies of mine, nothing special." said Steel

"Oh my," said Naught "It's just a girl, nothing..."

 **Bang**

A shot ranged out in which Jason Naught in his cyborg mode is struck in the chest, Sparks fly out and he explodes. The explosion threw his parts around and his head lays on the ground.

Looking through the scope of a sniper rifle James Bond had the high ground and overlooking the situation. Max Steel had informed them he was being followed and the more reason he lead them here.

"So you think it will be easy to take me down," said Dredd "I think not, I have a new toy to play with and I have been wanting to use."

He pressed something upon his forearm and then what was left of Jason Naught, along with the Dreddnaughts in which a tornado like energy transform occurs and all of them combine become giant like.

"Behold Max Steel," said Dredd "The Dreddtron."

"Maybe you should look out behind you." Said Max

"Like I am stupid enough to fall for that old trick." Said Dredd

"aaaAAAaaa" echoed something in the background in the waters

"Huh," said Dredd "Ah, never mind. Prepare for your end..."

Suddenly leaping out of the water, a large shadow looks over Dreddtron and stomps on him quickly then ripping Dreddtron apart into pieces and then Dredd is in it's green hand. Godzilla had been summoned and slammed him hard to the ground.

Miles Dredd battered and damaged cannot believe what he is seeing, at first he thought he had Max Steel. Instead it the tables have been turned and needed to get away suddenly he heard.

Going Turbo speed

Max Steel goes super speed in which to get close to Dredd, then he followed up with this.

Going Turbo strength

Then Max Steel become a hulk like figure and smashed Dredd several times and not letting up, until Dredd is down, but not out and he fought back in which it is the clash of the Titans. Then Max does this

Going Turbo cannon

Max Steel transforms into a cannon and fired at Dredd, the blast passes right through him. In which he bounced upon the ground and is struggling to stay alive, until Godzilla puts his foot down upon the villain.

 **SPLAT**

Dredd is nothing more than roadkill now and James, along with Sif had came to the aid of Max Steel. Of course Godzilla wanted to smash something and so he did. He will go back to Monster Island to relax and so he dives into the waters

"Thanks big guy." Said Max

"Okay what did I miss and whoa!" Said Ezra "What happened here?"

"He had pressing matters to attend to." Said Bond

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	12. Miraculous Strategy

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter:12

 **Miraculous Strategy**

 **Part.1 of 2, Year two**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

A new year means, out with the old and in with the new. Adrian as Cat Noir and Marinette as Ladybug of the LXG, along with their ally Alya who has her own miraculous and goes by the name of Volpina are the defenders of Paris and some parts of France.

They are sophomores in high school, being superheros and teenagers was not easy, but they managed to juggle their lives really well. At times they took the time to be regular teenagers, also being directed by Orlando a senior member of the LXG.

Both Adrian and Marinette had a few odd or awkward moments in school like bumping into each other or stares in class, but it didn't affect their grades and the rumor had been going around in school, that they are secretly dating.

But that was shot down by Alya, who is smart enough to figure out their who they really are and had kissed Adrian in front of the class. Much to the annoyance of Marinette, but she explained it to them when they were alone.

Finding out the identity of Hawkmoth has not been easy, in which anyone or anybody can be the villian. They have foiled various plots by Hawkmoth, took down several common criminals. Even stopped terrorist attacks upon the city.

How, they found out about terrorist who were about to attack the city. A former French Intelligence agent Rene Mathis, an old friend of 007 gave them the tips that paid off and he would help them again in the future if needed.

With the addition of Alya who goes by the hero name of Volpina, who joined the LXG has a better understanding of her powers and is informed what is to come. She kept her word not to tell anyone else, even protected the city, when those two were on LXG business.

New Years Eve has come and gone, a goes off and shots are heard. Then several men in Avengers like masks storm out of the bank and run to a black van with the money, a quick getaway right.

Don't be too sure about that!

Before they could get to the van, a cry of cataclysm is heard in the background and the van broke into pieces. Standing to their right is Cat Noir and brought forth his staff, they shoot him, but his quick skills deflect then.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag with you guys," said Noir

And then, they were about to move a red and black like object wrapped around their weapons, they are flung out of their hands and standing to their left is Lady Bug.

"I hope I don't mind if I bug all of you." Said Lady Bug

Standing behind them is a fox like person and another defender of the city is Volpina.

"There is only three of them," said one of them "Let's get them"

They split up to attack the three of them, however Lady Bug, Cat Noir, and Volpina made quick work of these bank robbers with superior skills of their own and knocked them all down. Then tying them up and alerted the police to take then in.

* * *

 **LXG base: Under the Effie Tower**

"Good work, you three." Said Orlando "After new years, there is always a rise in crimes happening."

Marinette, Adrian, and Alya in their civilian clothing, who just walked in and relaxed on the couch. Orlando is right, there has been a rise in crimes due to after New year's eve.

"Two bank robberies stopped," said Adrian

"Three kidnappings, foiled." Said Marinette

"And a terrorist cell broken," said Alya "Along with that French mobster taken down, boy what a week."

"You deserve a good rest and enjoy New Years" said Orlando "But don't let your guard down Hawkmoth is still out there."

"Roger that," said all three of them

There have been no Hawkmoth attacks in a few days in the past few days and that is a good thing, but understand they must not let their guard down and be ready for anything.

Unknown to them that Adrian''s father is Hawkmoth and away on business, he will be back after New year's is over and done with. He is still plotting to take the Miraculous away from Lady Bug, Cat Noir and their new Ally of Volpina.

The miraculous will be his.

It is only a matter of time.

Orlando has been posing as a teacher in school to keep an eye on things and has become well respected by the students, well maybe for the mayor's daughter who is up tight and snotty.

She acted as mentor to all three of then and took her advice really well. She wasn't harsh, but fair and trained them a bit. Orlando had told them her own past adventures, the three of them were amazed at this.

"So when does Pepper Potts supposed to be here." Said Marinette

"Next month for the Pott's expo," said Orlando "To show off new technology, thanks in part of the Imperial star destroyer that crashed last year."

"Ah, good." Said Adrian "However I have a feeling that Hawkmoth may attack the expo."

"It's a ripe target." Said Alya "Many people will be there,"

"Indeed," said Orlando "All the more reason to take Hawkmoth down for good. I have a plan," she added "Next time you capture an Akuma, I want you to bring it here and use a tracking spell to have it go back to the other Akuma."

"We can use that to trace it back to Hawkmoth," said Adrian "Great plan."

"Not bad for an old lady," said Ayla

"I will forget about that remark Alya," said Orlando

"But how we will get the Akuma," said Marinette "It's not like we can ask Hawkmoth to give us."

"It's simple I will allow myself to be Akamutized." Said Orlando

The three gasped.

"I have a strong will like 007" said Orlando "And be able to control myself, but we must make it look convincing, call it a Miraculous Strategy."

They nodded in agreement, Adrian yawn as he needed a good cat nap and accidentally put his arm behind Marinette on the couch. She looked at him and blushed, he looked at her and blushed also. Ayla snapped them out of it and giggled, they make a cute couple.

"Oh one more thing," said Orlando "An ally of ours will be in the city to help just in case he is needed."

* * *

 **One week later: End of the school day**

The school day was about to end, unknown to them Hawkmoth had come back in which Adrian's father has donned the disguise, while in the center of the dark room and he has many Akumas at his disposal.

He needed a target and found one, frustratuon the teacher at School Orlando and then a Akuma came upon his hand and evilized it. He gave it a command to fly off and made it's way to the school. The goes into Orlando's hat and she had put it on.

She is under his control or so Hawkmoth thought it is.

"I am hawkmoth," he said "You are now Teacherizer, you will do one thing and one thing alone get me through miraculous of Cat Noir, Lady Bug and Volpina."

"Yes, Hawkmoth," said Orlando "I am at your command."

She transforms, but is in control and pretends he is. Then she sends a text message to the three of them, after that goes off to do evil deeds to make it look convincing.

* * *

 **Outside Notra Dame**

The people had fled the area and the local police had blocked off the area. They know that someone has been evilized by Hawkmoth and the three city defenders have cone to put a stop to this.

It is a convincing battle and it had to look good, Hawkmoth seemed to think he has the upper hand in this one. He will soon have the miraculous all to himself, but like so many times before the heros are victorious.

Lady Bug had captured the evil Akuma and Orlando used a tracking spell to track it back to it's master. Lady Bug made it good again and let it go.

"Let's head back to base," said Orlando "so we can track it right to Hawkmoth."

"Copy that." Said all three of them

* * *

 **Back at the base**

Orlando and the others got back to the base, then she used a chant on the table as it shows a holographic display of the city and the blip shows the Akuma heading somewhere, until it stops at a location.

"Where did it stop at?" Asked Adrian

"Let's see here." Said Orlando

The holographic display shows a place, a place very familiar and this shocked Adrian.

"Hawkmoth is in my home," said Adrian "He could be after my father again."

"If we warm him," said Marinette "Hawkmoth will turn him like before."

"We need our heads in the game," said Alya

"Agreed," said Orlando "This will be the biggest fight you will ever have and I will be going," she don's a disguise "Let's do this."

They nodded and left in a hurry.

* * *

 **The secret loft**

Hawkmoth sighed in frustration, he knew he had lost. However he wasn't going to give up and will try again and again, until the Miraculous is his and ultimate power as well. He sneered in satisfaction

He was about to turn away and transform back into his normal self, a crash is heard from the pentagram window and four people land nearby. He stands there in shock, how did they find him and thought his hideout is perfect place to hide.

"Hawkmoth surrender," said Lady Bug "Your evil is done.'

"What are you doing hiding in the Agrest mansion," said Cat Noir

"Seems the fox has out foxed the hound." Said Volpina

"Stand ready and expect anything." Said Orlando

"Oh so the miraculous have come to me," said Hawkmoth with a laugh "if you thought one evilized person was bad, watch in horror an entire city full of villains under my command. I don't know how you found me, but you are all doomed."

"Bring it on" said all three of them

* * *

 **To be continued**


	13. Miraculous War

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 13

 **Miraculous War**

 **Part. 2 of 2 Year Two**

* * *

 **The secret loft: Moments ago**

Hawkmoth sighed in frustration, he knew he had lost. However he wasn't going to give up and will try again and again, until the Miraculous is his and ultimate power as well. He sneered in satisfaction

He was about to turn away and transform back into his normal self, a crash is heard from the pentagram window and four people land nearby. He stands there in shock, how did they find him and thought his hideout is perfect place to hide.

"Hawkmoth surrender," said Lady Bug "Your evil is done.'

"What are you doing hiding in the Agrest mansion," said Cat Noir

"Seems the fox has out foxed the hound." Said Volpina

"Stand ready and expect anything." Said Orlando

"Oh so the miraculous have come to me," said Hawkmoth with a laugh "if you thought one evilized person was bad, watch in horror an entire city full of villains under my command. I don't know how you found me, but you are all doomed."

"Bring it on" said all three of them

* * *

 **The secret loft: Now**

All four of them are staring down Hawkmoth who sneers at them, he finally has what he wanted the miraculous and he didn't need to transform anyone to do it. The masked stranger he did not know of, but could tell she is a woman.

Orlando is in disguise, she wasn't intimidated by the super villian, she is ready for action, she may not have a miraculous. However she does have decades of experience in battle, along with magical abilities of her own.

"I want to know why" said Noir "Why are you hiding in the Agrest mansion."

"It's a logical place to attack a city like this and take your miraculous." Said Hawkmoth "That is what matters and the world will be..."

"Enough" said Noir "Did you kill, Adrian Agrest mother."

"What?" Gasped Hawkmoth for a moment "Of course not despite the fact...oh nevermind about her! She will be a distant memory like you and now behold the full fury of..."

All four of them go on the attack, Hawkmoth smiled in which he moved Swifty to avoid their attacks. A lucky hit from Orlando knocked him silly and the villian crashed into the wall and on the roof of the mansion.

Hawkmoth regained his composure and attacked right back by using his own skills, until he heard cataclysm in which Cat Noir broke the roof and down they came. Now they are in the hallway of the mansion and the fight kept on going on.

Using everything at their disposal, to strike at Hawkmoth who is quicker and struck back, until Volpina kicked him in the stomach knocking him back. Cat Noir hot him the face and followed by Lady Bug who used her weapon to wrap around him.

Using all her strength she threw him out the double doors of the mansion, the doors broke apart and they headed outside. Only to see a car thrown at them, they dodged from all sides and the car exploded on impact.

* * *

 **Streets of Paris**

It had now spilled outside, the four of them verses Hawkmoth. At the moment it seems back and forth at this, good verses evil. The combat itself is right out of an old marital arts movie, neither side is backing down and people are running from the fight.

The report goes out in the city that Lady Bug, Cat Noir, Volpina and a masked lady are battling Hawkmoth near the Agrest estate. Then Hawkmoth leaped up on the roof of the building. He grinned in an evil way, he had an idea to Akaumatize the entire city.

It's a seesaw fight on the rooftops, most of it is fighting dodging and throwing stuff at them. The gymnastics arcobatics impressed people watching at home, which this battle is seen on the news. Hawkmoth needed a distraction to work.

Ah.

There it is!

The news helicopter.

Hawkmoth ordered the Akuma to swarm the helicopter and throwing the pilot out. Then the helicopter spins out of control, Lady Bug using her lucky charm ability to have the helicopter crash into the river, no people were around

Cat Noir had saved the man, Orlando and Volpina have chase in which Hawkmoth is heading to the one place that he can do his master plan. The Eiffel Tower. They fought near the art museum and Lady Bug along with Cat Noir joined in.

People ran from the scene and security closed the doors to the building, it felt like a full scale miraculous war on the streets of Paris. The police kept out of this fight, while people who are watching cheered them on.

Cat Noir, Lady Bug, Volpina never fought so hard in their lives, while Orlando had seen ultimate evils before and continued on fighting as a mentor like her should do. They triple kicked the villian and sent him bouncing like a pinball.

Hawkmoth will have their miraculous, no matter what and he is almost there. He got back up and ran up a building, they gave chase and have figured out what Hawkmoth is doing. The fight is insane and serious, no more games and no more holding back.

Adrian wondered if Hawkmoth had something to do with his mother's death, he is angry. However he calmed his emotions and kept on fighting, he is glad Marinette is here. He discovered another emotion of love, he did love and and protect her.

Marinette has always been there and kept on fighting, she isn't going to back down, this is serious. The fate of Paris and all of France hangs in the balance, also the world as well. She loved him, but is a little shy to tell it to his face and will tell it to him later if they survive.

That's a big If.

Ayla who had gotten her miraculous about a year ago has grown as a person, she always wanted to get the story, the big scoop, a reporter like she wants to someday be. Only to realize now she is telling her own story as a hero and she wasn't going to let her friends and the world down.

She kept on fighting

A roar of a plane is heard in the background, giving Hawkmoth another distraction and ordered the Akuma to swarm the plane and to cause it to crash, also clogging the engines. Then all four engines exploded and causing the plane to spiral out of control

It was two powerful to stop, then Hawkmoth made a run for the tower. The plane is heading to the city, but suddenly a blur flew past and got in front of the plane, then a woman appeared in a costume.

"Look it's Captain Marvel." Yelled one person

The four of them chased after Hawkmoth, while Captain Marvel got in from of the plane. Then with all her strength straighten the nose of the plane, not to crash into the city. She knows about planes, so this plane needed to land quickly to avoid a major disaster.

She tried to slow it down but this Boeing 777 is very tough, she pushed it back to slow it down. Glancing for a moment, she sees a park and oh boy this will be one hard landing. Then it lands on the park and slides, using all her might she stopped it from hitting a soccer stadium.

She goes to help the passengers.

* * *

 **At the Tower**

The fight moved to the tower, it stands tall in the city and then Hawkmoth does a mighty leap, helped by the Akuma is not on the tip of the spire of the tower. He smiled down upon the city of Paris, with an evil glare.

"Come to me my Akuma," bellowed out Hawkmoth "So I can evilized you all and with that I can have my dark army. Bhah, hah, ah, hah."

"Oh no where to late.' said Volpina

"It's never too late." Said Bug

"We fight on." Said Noir

"Agreed," said Orlando

"Touching words, but it's too late." Bellowed "Hawkmoth, the end of the world is now."

All of the Akuma came towards Hawkmoth in which they touched his body and became evil with dark energy. Then swarming down upon the people, until something stopped them. A tornado appeared and had the Akuma trapped in it.

On a rooftop Skullduggery Pleasant had used his necromancer ability to create a magic tornado that trapped the Akuma.

"This cannot be happening," growled Hawkmoth "I will..."

Suddenly he is struck in the face by the thrown weapons of all three of them and this sent. Hawkmoth falling to a platform two levels down and landing hard. He got up slowly, then they come to the platform.

They are about to attack, but are shocked at what they see. Hawkmoth's face or part of it is exposed. He couldn't believe it, it's...it's his father.

"Father," breathed Noir

"I am not your father," said Hawkmoth "Adrian is my son, you are not him and I will soon have your miraculous."

Adrian losing his cool, repeatedly hits Hawkmoth and yelling to take off his disguise, until the others calmed him down and Lady Bug slapped some sense into him by kissing him.

He calmed down and Hawkmoth just laughed, in cat noir acting so angry that reminded him of his wife and sins fury.

"There is something you should know." Said Noir

"You have me at your mercy," said Hawkmoth

Adrian takes off his disguise, at the same time the news feed is cut off. Mathis who was watching at cut the feed, so the world does not know his secret identity. Hawkmoth's is shocked Cat Noir is his son.

"Adrian," said Anton "You are cat noir."

"And you are hawkmoth," said Adrian "I want to know why, did you kill mom."

"No, no, no." Said Anton "It was an accident, not my fault. I found a way to bring her back to life...give me your miraculous. It can restore her to life if I have all of them. The book I had has that secret."

"No it does not." Said the old man "You misinterpreted it, no miraculous can do that."

"Lies, all lies" said Anton "The power of the miraculous..."

Anton's miraculous is removed by the old man, as the Akuma caught in the tornado vanish. Anton screamed, but is knocked out by Adrian and looked down at him sadly.

"What will happen to him," asked Adrian

"He has done great evil, so I will take him to a place to reflect on what he has done." Said the old man

"Will I see him again." Said Adrian

"In due time." Said the old man "The miraculous who he corrupted is now free and is good again, we must go."

The old man vanished with Anton.

"We will meet you at the base." Said Orlando

"I will spread the word Hawkmoth has been defeated." Said Volpina

She leaves.

Adrian looked sad in which he looked down upon the city of Paris, the battle is over with and Marinette powered down. She goes over to him and smiled.

"Are you okay," she asked

"I will be." Said Adrian "in time."

"For now you have me." She said

"Marinette," he said as he turned to look at her.

"Yes," she said

"I love you," he said

"I love you too." She said

Then they hold each other in their arms and kissed deeply, passionate as well. While the sun slowly sets in the background, in which another day comes to an end

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	14. Iron Maiden night out

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 14

 **Iron Maiden night out**

 **Part.2 Year Two**

* * *

 **One month after the events of Miraculous War**

 **Outside of Paris, France The Stade** **de France**

This is the national stadium of France, located just north of Paris in the commune of Saint-Denis, Seine-Saint-Denis|Saint-Denis. Its seating capacity of 81,338 makes it the List of European stadiums by capacity|sixth-largest stadium in Europe.

The stadium is used by the France national football team and France national rugby union team|French rugby union team]] for international competition.

The Stadium is also the tenth-largest stadium in the world, and the largest in Europe for track and field events, seating 78,338 in that configuration. Despite that, the stadium's running track is mostly hidden under the football pitch.

It is a bright and sunny day out, a large crowd has gathered inside, in which the Potts industries expo will begin shortly and hosting this event is Pepper Potts herself, known as the Iron Maiden Rescue and new technology will be on display.

Music is played in the background in both French and English at the same time a plane flies overhead and jumping out is Pepper Potts, who then dons her Rescue armor and the song playing is _American Badass_ by Kid Rock.

People cheered in seeing her come, she knew it was Tony Stark like in a kind of expo like this. She was doing this for a reason to bring happiness to the city of Paris, why? Because of last months incident.

The incident was Lady Bug, Cat Noir, Volpina, and Orlando in disguise, battled Hawkmoth and won, no lives her lost. Paris was trashed a bit, due to the battle, but an agency known as Damage Control fixed things right up in no time.

Adrian''s mansion was severely damaged in the battle and will take time to repair, so Marinette's parents decided to have him live with them and their daughter for the time being. She was excited at this.

Adrian''s father Anton who was discovered to be Hawkmoth by the LXG has not been heard since or the miraculous he had. The cover story is that he was severely injured in the mansion and was taken to a private hospital for recovery.

The three miraculous heros are back stage with Orlando in their civilian appearances and there watching as well is. Max McGrath and Steel who is taking to Tikki, along with the other miraculous guides and Mina had showed up as well.

Pepper Potts takes the microphone and addresses the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Potts industries, Potts Expo." People clapped and cheered in the background "This three day event will show case the newest and latest technology created by the hard working people at Potts industries. Enjoy the show, because you people deserve it."

She waved and blows kisses in which she heads off the stage, the audience roared with cheers of joy. Now the event has started.

* * *

 **Backstage: A private room**

"Thanks for hosting it here Miss Potts," said Adrian

"Yeah it's cool," said Marinette

"I can't believe I am standing here with Pepper Pott's." Said Alya

"Just call me Pepper guys," said Pepper "The city deserved it."

"I gotta say you guys fought well." Said Max "Against Hawkmoth, I always thought Dredd or the evil ultra links we're bad."

"They we're trained well." Said Orlando "A break does not hurt anyone."

"So when is Adrian and Marinette getting married." Said Mina "You make a cute couple."

Both of them just blushed, in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"Mina do behave yourself." Said Orlando "And when this is over Pepper can have some fun as well."

"Am I missing something," asked Pepper

"No, not yet." Said Mina

* * *

 **Three days later: Pott's Tower, Paris France**

The expo became a success and her company saw a rise in their stocks, along with reputation wise. Which she liked alot and the expo had been sold out three days in a row. She will do another one again in the future and she is now relaxing on her chair.

It is or was stressful to do, but she got it done, however she didn't do it alone and the grand finale of the Expo was that Lady Bug, Cat Noir, Volpina made appearance and so did Max Steel as the crowed cheered die them, but they kept a level head about the appearance.

The sun is slowly setting over the horizon of the city, it was her first time in Paris and she decided that she will have an Iron Maiden's night out, but who to go out with. James is not in Paris at the moment and Max is helping clean up the expo.

"Are you busy," said Mina from behind

She gasped and sees Mina behind her, also showed up is Orlando as well.

"Don't do that Mina," said Pepper "Try knocking."

"Uh, knock, knock." Said Mina

"As long as I known her she doesn't do that." Said Orlando "So she and I have an idea for all three of us."

"What, would that be?" She asked in curiosity

'A girls night out," said Mina "We are going to paint the town red." Then paused for a moment "Not in blood."

"All work and no play makes a person very dull." Said Orlando

"Works for me." Said Pepper "I haven't had fun in awhile."

* * *

 **All over Paris**

When the night life started the three women started off by shopping to the latest fashions, trying on various clothes and dresses, even bikinis and other erotic fashion for the bedroom. Even odd looking clothing that made no sense at all.

Then they followed it up by going to various clubs in Paris to dance, drink, and flirt for the hell of it. Pepper wasn't affected by the effects if alcohol, why it is due to extremis in her body. She rather enjoyed herself and laughed away at the fun.

Then they had dinner, but it wasn't anything but quiet and it was one of those classy restaurant. Alot of snot nosed people complained to the manager and in turn he voiced his concern to the three of them.

Pepper frowned at first at the snot nosed people, but took out her check book and wrote something down, a large number and hands it to the manager who looked flabbergasted at this. She had informed him that she just bought this restaurant.

Wordlessly the manager informed the snot nosed people that Pepper Potts is the owner of this place and their complaints stopped due to showing both respect, but fear in being thrown out of the place by her.

* * *

 **Potts tower: Paris France**

Pepper, Mina, and Orlando are back in the tower, in which they did painted the town read and they are in a private area of hers, which has everything. Like a pool and hot tub, they are dressed in string bikinis

"Thanks you two, I needed it" Said Pepper

"Our pleasure" said Orlando

"You do know what comes next right." Smiled Mina

"Oh dear." Said Pepper

Wordlessly Mina and Orlando came towards Pepper in which Orlando kissed her and Mina licks her like bear licking honey. Moans of pleasure and the level of erotic pleasure is high, they got in the hot tub.

All of their hands touched one another, Peppers body shivered in pleasure as she had never been touched like this and let herself go. It had become apparent that the drive to make love outweighs their judgement.

This lasted for awhile, until the sun rose upon the horizon in the background of the city. The three women are in bed together, sleeping comfortable and sweaty as well, they had used their all their energy in their bodies to make love, they snore soundly and sleep, but will wake up soon to go their separate ways.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	15. Rebel Call

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 15

 **Rebel call**

 **Part.2 Year Two**

* * *

 **Shield base: United Kingdom**

It has roughly been a year since Ezra Bridger had crash landed on this planet, he felt like a stranger in a strange world. His shoulder has been fully been healed and he had remembered his training in being a Jedi.

He is a member of Sword an agency that deals with threats from space and he had told them everything about the Rebellion and the Empire as it could be useful, just in case the Empire finds this planet.

With their level of technology, they would be able to slow the empire down, but not fully defeat them. It seems Earth had it's heros and felt safe to be here, but he deeply missed all of his friends.

Why is he here and not at sword headquarters. Well for starters the Imperial star destroyer he crashed has been repaired. Even given a new paint job with the symbol of three letters LXG and the name of the ship is called _Thunderchild._

Ezra noticed many differences inside the ship, it didn't look dull and boring as it had carpets on the floor. The damaged areas had been fixed and the bodies of dead stormtroopers had been removed.

In the hanger bays new fighters were there as these are a combination of tie-fighters and f-16 jets into the tie-f16s. The fighters worked really well in the test runs and the Imperial shuttle combined with a black hawk helicopter into something new.

He kept on strolling the halls of the ship itself many shield agents are working here and many of them used to work for another organization called N-TEK and he had met Max McGrath who goes by the name Max Steel.

He had heard Max took on his old enemy Dredd and was taken down. Also he learned about the event that happened in a city called Paris, which a villain called Hawkmoth was taken down as well.

Ezra wanted to learn everything about this planet and this planet called Earth is odd, but had plenty of problems. He did visit some cities of Earth and noticed how diverse, along with being backwater like.

Although he is human, he uses the force while these human know nothing of it and as far as he knows Thrawn is locked away. Good, because he didn't want to deal with him.

Thanks to Pott's Industries this ship is operational and he doesn't know if it is ready to fly or go into hyper space. Ezra did mention to them a tracking signal on all Imperial ships. They must of removed it by now.

Currently he doesn't have a lightsaber, he had lost it in what happened last year, so he isn't fully defenseless. He came upon the room that is once the mess hall and is some form of room that has objects all around.

Three people are there, two of them are Fritz and Simmons, the other is a man they call Q and other lab coated people are there as well. What they are doing, you ask. Odd tasks in odd ways that made little sense to him.

"Hello, Ezra" said Fritz

"Hey how's it going." Simmons " How is Earth."

"Just fine, you planet is not like mine." Said Ezra "So the ship is working now."

"Of course," said Q "This ship was a bit messy when it crashed, but we managed to repair it and oh I am glad you are here."

"Why" asked Ezra

"Right of course," said Q "Well the three of us checked out the blue prints of a certain object in the database. We finished assembling it today."

"It wasn't bloody easy," said Fritz

"Here you are," said Simmons

They handed Ezra an object a familiar object and it looked like a light saber, it has a hooked handle and so he sees a button, he pressed it and the blade lights up in a green humming glow.

"Whoa!" Said Ezra "It looks like my old blade."

"It seems that fellow Thrawn," said Q "Had a few of those kyber crystals in his office, like the rest of the junk he had."

"Thanks," said Ezra

"No, problem." Said Simmons

"Glad to help." Said Fritz "We added a could of features like it can be a laser pistol."

"Or if you strap it to your fore arm it become a shield." Said Q

"Nicely done," said Ezra "I will put it to good use someday."

"This object here is your light saber holster." Said Q "You put it on your hip, like an old Western cowboy.'

Q hands him the holster and Ezra puts it on, then he placed the light saber into the holster, fits like a glove.

 _"Ezra Bridger please report to the bridge."_

"Uh...what is that?" Said Ezra

" _Greetings my name is Homer and I am an A.I, I was once an A.I for Mister Stark, but I was discontinued. Until Miss Potts had me installed in the ships computer core and I might say it's impressive._

 **AN:** Homer was an A.I in the 90's Iron Man cartoon series

"Okay I will be there." Said Ezra "And guys thanks."

He leaves the room.

* * *

 **Thunderchild Bridge**

Ezra had come to the bridge as numerous of shield personal are there, and the bridge looked alot different than he last saw it. Everything looked repaired and the windows are fixed. The bridge looks like the bridge of the shield tri-carrier.

Standing there looking out the window is two people the one they call 007. Ezra had been told the man is a legendary urban myth and the other is a former fighter pilot turned superhero with powers Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel.

"Ah, Ezra we were just talking about you." Said Bond

"Hey kid how you holding up." Said Carol

"Q, Fritz and Simmons gave me a lightsaber," said Ezra

"Good, good." Said Bond "The ship is operational, The hyper drive works and Communications work as well."

"On the other hand this tub has better weapons," said Carol "And missiles as well."

"I need to contact rebel command to let them know I am alive or at least Lothal." Said Ezra

 _"I made sure long range communications is working and cannot be picked up by Imperial channels or any other channels for that matter Mister Bridger and cannot be traced back here."_

"Then just do it." Said Ezra

 _"As you wish Mr. Bridger, one moment please."_

* * *

 **Planet Lothal: Outer Rim Territories**

 **AN:** Set one year after the ending of Star Wars: Rebels and during the events of Rogue one

It has been a year since the empire had been driven out from Lothal and the mood had changed on the planet. They are free and they liked it, what remained of the empire is gone.

Standing upon a balcony is a female Mandalorin armor, but has her helmet off and her hair color had changed. She wished she could be out there fighting the empire, but she made a promise to guard the planet.

Her name is Sabine Wren, it has been a year and she had missed Ezra, wind blew through her hair and she is an acting guardian of the planet. One may never know if the Empire come back, but they haven't. Then suddenly her wrist communicator beeped.

She frowned and wondered who is calling, so she pressed it.

"Yes, can I help you." Said Sabine

 _"Greetings Sabine Wren, my name is Homer and I wish to speak to you on a matter of utmost importance."_

 _"And what would that be," she asked_

"It would be most prudent to speak to each other by way of holographic communications."

'Very well." Said Sabine

She heads inside of Ezra's place and transferred her communications to the holo table that had been set up for her and then a visual of swirling ball of something appeared.

"Do not be startled by my appearance Miss Sabine Wren of Clan Wren."

"How do you know me." She said

"I will direct you to some else."

The image of the swirling ball vanished and Sabine's heart skipped a beat and gasped. She knew he is alive, Ezra is alive.

"Ezra," yelled Sabine

"Not so loud." Said Ezra "Nice to see you Ezra, how are you Ezra."

"Oh stop," said Sabine "How did you survive, where is Thrawn, where are you, are you coming home..."

"Calm down Sabine." Said Extra "I'll explain." He goes on to do just that.

"Whoa!" Said Sabine "Can you come back."

"Someday Sabine, someday." Said Ezra "I will keep in touch and do you remember."

"I do and please." Said Sabine who looked happy

"I am going to speak to Hera now." Said Ezra

"Wait, before you go I need..." Said Sabine

"I know Sabine," said Ezra

His image vanished. Sabine is happy and knows she will see him again someday.

* * *

 **Yavin 4: Outer Rim Territories**

"General Hera Syndulla please report to rebel command" spoke over the loud speaker

Hera walked out of the _Ghost_ in which she motioned Chopper to come with her and Zeb followed as well. Alot of activity going on and headed into rebel command.

Once there, Mon Mothma and Bail Organa are standing at the holo table looking at some werid looking holographic image of something and Kallus, along with Rex is there.

"Okay they are here," said Mothma

"Greetings Hera Syndulla, Chopper and Zeb Orellious. My name is Homer and I wish to speak to you as it is important."

"And what would that be," asked Hera

"One moment please"

Then all of sudden the people gasped there in shock and thought they would never see him again or let alone alive.

"Ezra," said all of them

"Hi, guys" said Ezra "Whoa! Not so loud."

"How," said Hera

"It's a long story," said Ezra he goes on to tell it

"Any plans on coming home." Said Hera

'Someday," said Ezra "You will have to continue the fight without me, I promise I will be back."

"I will be glad to see you in person someday." Said Hera "May the force be with you."

The image vanished afterwards.

* * *

 **Thunderchild Bridge: Earth**

Ezra is happy to see his friends and will have more conversations with them. He knows he could ask them to return home, but no. He will stay to defend the Earth and only they he will return home to bring with them. So wordlessly he walked away in silence, remembering all of them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	16. X Mark's the spot

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 16

 **X Mark's the spot**

 **Part.2 Year Two**

* * *

 **Approaching s Island**

A jet is approaching an island off the coast of Scotland near the United Kingdom in the jet are three people. Nick Fury is piloting and two people are sitting in the back. They are Logan Wolverine and Wanda Scarlett Witch.

"Where are we going?" Asked Wanda

"Muri Island" said Fury

* * *

 **AN:** Muri Island is a part of the X-Men mythos in comics, cartoons and movies.

* * *

"I know that place." Said Logan "Moria McTaggart studied mutants there."

"Just before the fall of mutants, Xavier has her build a secondary X men facility, like a fall back spot." Said Fury

"I never knew about it.' said Logan "I know she was the professors girlfriend and was in the CIA."

"She was never in the CIA," said Fury "She worked for shield for a time, until she set up the muri Island facility."

"What about David?" Asked Logan

"Who" said Fury

"Her son." Said Logan "David Haller aka Legion, crazy motherfucker."

"She never had any kids." Said Fury "Muri island was an off the books shield place, until it's fall and secretly handed over to the British government. When all of the world's mutants died, McTaggart lived quietly there."

"Why am I going there," said Wanda

"Understand your powers better and learn to control." Said Logan "The skull guy and Orlando will be waiting for us."

"I understand," said Wanda "You want me to be ready for what is coming."

"You better believe it." Said Logan "Say Fury is Moria still around."

"Yeah, she is still around." Said Fury

* * *

 **Muri Island**

The Quinn jet landed upon the platform of the facility, it looked quiet and alone in the middle of the ocean. Scotland is not too far away and so the ramp is lowered. All three of then stepped out and Logan noticed Moria looked a little younger than he remembered.

"Logan, I thought you were dead." Said Moria

"Well I was," said Logan "But you can't keep me down, so what happened to the mutants here."

"All of them died like that," said Moria "Only one survived and still lives here."

"Who?" Asked Logan

"Kurt." Said Moria

"God damn elf survived." Said Logan "Who knew."

"He is human now," said Moria "As his teleported at the same time mutants died and he was fully changed into a human."

"I thank God for making me human," said Kurt "Or of course I was only half human/demon."

"You look good Kurt." Said Logan

"Thank you," said Kurt 'I can walk freely among humans, but I prefer to stay here."

Skullduggery Pleasant and Orlando walk in the scene, Wanda noticed it is the clothed person who she was defeated at the airport. His abilities are great and the other one is a woman with alot of experience in her eye.

"About the X-vault." Said Fury

"Ah, yes it is still a training area/base for the X-Men that was constructed before mutants were wiped out." Said Moria

"Good, we are using it as Wanda needs to master her abilities." Said Logan

"Control is the key," said Orlando "We don't want another incident like Lagos and the Avengers have treated her like a kid."

'it is an interesting Situation my dear Wanda," said Skull "Your abilities are mutant and magical, we will help you in both."

"What are you?" Asked Wanda

"Oh my humble apologies, Miss Maxamoff." Said Skull "My name is Skullduggery Pleasant at your service and to what I am, is this."

He takes off his scarf, hat and coat. Wanda gasped for a moment.

"Your a talking skeleton." Said Wanda

"How observant my dear and no, I don't have any skeletons in my closet because I am one." Said Skull

She giggled "Are you always this funny."

"Only on Halloween" said Skull "And I am a necromancer, detective and among other things."

"Well I am a gender changing immortal and not a mutant" said Orlando

"Now that is some werid shit." Said Logan "But I am fine with it."

"Come let's go where X marks the spot." Said Moria

She leads all of them inside.

* * *

 **Inside Muri Island facility**

The place is very empty like the last time Logan was here, but that was in another life and it was a long time ago. Some shield personal are here. Room after room are empty of anyone or anything.

There was very little activity, why because mutants are no more and Logan will get that bastard Thanos for the death of mutants. He had heard of something called inhumans, which are not mutants.

Moria had mentioned the bodies of all the mutants who died here we're given proper burials and she always gave them the respect they deserve. They passed by the main lab, more offices and finally come upon an elevator with X on it.

Moria took out a special key from her pocket and placed it in the key hole and then the elevator turned on. The doors opened and all of them stepped inside, then she pressed the button and headed down.

* * *

 **The X Vault**

The elevator door opened and all of them stepped out into the hallway. Logan's eyes almost bugged out of his skull. It looked like what it was in the X-mansion. Xavier must of planned it a long time ago, but didn't know why.

"Does it come with a cerebro." Said Logan

"No," said Moria "As it wasn't considered to have one here, but it does have everything else, living quarters, danger room, uniforms, and artifacts from the X-Men themselves."

"My old costume is here." Said Kurt

"Well Wanda we better get started." Said Logan

"Indeed," said Orlando

"Let's do this," said Skull "But, we won't go easy on you."

"I am ready." Said Wanda

"Good, but first find a damn costum to wear." Said Logan

Moria, Kurt, and Fury leave them to do what they want.

* * *

 **X-vault: Training**

Time goes by Wanda or she goes by her code name of Scarlet Witch, the training was bitter work. She had learned magic from both Skull and Orlando who taught her how to use control and discipline.

Logan trained her mostly in the danger room, going through multiple of situations and and experience he had as an X-man. He basically taught her how to think and fight. It was hard for her, but slowly she mastered it.

All of them spent alot of time in the x-vault, she had learned the history of the X-Men, allies, enemies, events as well. Logan, Skull and Orlando, taught a few classes as well to her and she got her costume. Logan mentioned it was Jeans first costume.

Wanda made a few alterations, as the green was ugly and so she made it red and that odd mask she made it read as well. The leggings of the costume she did it herself and she put an X on her belt buckle.

Time went on ever further to the point her training is complete, her fears, worries, doubts, and other emotions brushed aside. She is focused and determined, along with being ready. She won't go back to the Avengers and will join the LXG crusade.

They all leave to get to other matters.

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	17. Home front Defenders

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 17

 **Home front Defenders**

 **Part.1 of 3 Year Two**

* * *

 **AN:** Set one year after the events of the Defenders TV series, also Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Daredevil and Punisher

* * *

 **Location: Unknown: Few days ago**

"Well people now that I am back," said the man with the bald head "The hand will be going through changes."

"You are not the true leader of the hand," said the woman "Kingpin, Gorgon leads the hand in..."

"Lady Bullseye," said Kingpin "North America is my territory, that included New York. Besides Alexandra failed."

"It seems you are proposing something." Said Bullseye

"All of us have common enemies isn't that tight cottonmouth," said Kingpin.

Luke Cage," said Cottonmouth "I dig what you are thinking."

"Strength in numbers," said a man "But Jessica Jones is mine, the rest I do it care about those other idiots she is with."

"Kilgrave," said Kingpin "Get your head out of your ass, the hand revived you because your smart. You got killed because you got stupid."

"Fair enough." Said Kilgrave "An alliance of some sort."

"Iron fist, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Daredevil." Said Kingpin "Are solo acts that joined forces last year because Alexandra got overconfident."

"And what of Frank Castle." Said a scarred man

"Ruso," said Kingpin "Or should I call you jigsaw, The Punishers time will come and you work for the new hand."

"I don't care as long as Frank Castle is dead." Said Jigsaw "I heard there is a spider swinging around NYC."

"Good," said Kingpin "Spider-man, yeah I heard of him and he pokes his nose where it doesn't belong, we will take him down too. All of us have our own enforcers and we will strike soon."

"Elektra is mine." Said Bullseye "She is unworthy of being the hand."

"Ah, her of course." Said Kilgrave "She is dating that blind lawyer or so I heard, perhaps an incident that leads to his death."

"That white Boy Rand," said Cottonmouth "He never faced the likes of me and my enforcer Bushwacker."

"Best not to underestimate these guys," said Kingpin "The hand branch in Europe from what I heard was wiped out...by someone. Don't know who."

"You mean like what happened in Paris," said Jigsaw

"Not like that." Said Kingpin

"What about the Avengers?" Asked Bullseye

"Heh, those scrubs," said Kingpin "Are too busy saving the world to care what is going in the streets and they got embarrassed at the airport. Now let's get to work."

* * *

 **Nearby**

A few people sat in a room, with surveillance equipment and listening in on the conversation that happened not to far away from them. The meeting had ended. A Japanese man frowned at what he heard.

These people had assembled in Japan and in the middle of Kyoto. Who is this man you ask. He is the head of Japanese intelligence, his name is Tiger Tanaka and so he takes a cell phone out of his pocket, the auto dials a number.

And it picks up.

"James, we need to talk." Said Tiger

* * *

 **Potts Tower: New York City, one day later**

Inside one of the labs in the tower, an African-american woman just had a mechanical arm attached to where her original arm was sliced off and doctors are checking everything out to make sure it works.

Police detective Misty Knight was surprised she got the call to get an arm replacement from Pott's Industries. In the background Pepper Potts rescue is watching and after every tests were done. It is a success.

They all leave

"So how are you feeling Miss Knight." Said Pepper

"This mechanical arm kicks ass." Said Misty "Does it come with anything special."

"Of course," nodded Pepper "It's stronger than a normal arm, comes with scanning tools, a communicator, and other goodies a police detective would need."

"Thanks," said Misty "Is this waterproof."

"Yes it is," said Pepper "Now there is another matter, that deserves your attention and it recently reached my ears."

"What would that be?" She asked

Pepper takes out a photo of someone and hands it to Misty Knight, her eyes narrowed and recognized the person in the photo. It looks like it was taken just recently.

"Kilgrave." Mumbled Misty

"According to my sources," said Pepper "The hand resurrected him and has allied himself with Wilson Fisk, along with Cottonmouth."

"Damn," said Misty "You mean my friends are in danger."

"Afraid so," said Pepper

"I got to warn them before..." Said Misty

"As we speak it is taken care of." Said Pepper

"Okay," said Misty "I take it there is more to it than this."

"For what is coming, I'd say yes." Said Pepper

* * *

 **Harlem, New York City**

Its late in the afternoon and a large black man is walking the streets of Harlem and keeping them safe. It has been quiet, a little too quiet and the word on the street an urban myth is stalking from the shadows. Of who or what it made criminals scared.

Luke Cage was once a criminal himself, but after getting powers he decided to be a force of good. After that he never looked back and kept on walking upon a dirty and garbage filled alleyway of Harlem.

Suddenly he spotted bodies of a drug gang lying on the ground and so he went towards them. At first look, this drug gang is dead. Who could of killed them? Was it the work of an urban myth.

"This place hasn't changed a bit, since the last time I was here." Spoke a man with a British accent

Luke Cage jumped and sees a man behind him, he is white that is for sure and dressed very fancy. People like him don't come to Harlem without a reason and his blue eyes are very intimidating. He didn't know who he is.

"When you were last here?" Asked Cage

"I believe you heard of Mr. Big." Said the man

"Hell yeah," said Cage "That asshole ruined Harlem with drugs and nobody knew what happened to him."

"He is dead." Said the man

"Yeah, who killed him." Said Cage

"I did." Said the man

"And you are." Said Cage

"007" said Bond

"Wait you mean your that urban myth." Said Cage "Shit, what do you want."

"To talk," said Bond "And to let you know Kilgrave is alive, more will be explained shortly."

'God damn," said Cage "I got to tell Jessica."

"She is being informed as we speak." Said Bond "And he has joined with an old sparing partner of your Cottonmouth."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Danny Rand aka Iron Fist was taking a nap in his loft and then a certain noise woke him up and suddenly getting out of bed. He falls flat on his face upon the floor and got up. He is not in his loft and I a place he has never been to before It looked mystical.

"Greetings Mr. Rand." Said the man

Danny blinked and sees a strange looking dressed man with a cloak, but looks like he has experience in magic. Danny does not recognize him and is in a defensive stance, ready for action.

'who are you." Asked Rand

"I am Doctor Strange." Said Strange "Sorcerer supreme."

"I have heard of you from the monks." Said Danny "What do you want."

"I have brought you here," said Strange "To warn you that your enemies the Hand are conspiring against you and your friends."

"I have to..." Said Rand

"It is done as we speak." Said Strange "And there is another matter we must speak of."

* * *

 **Hells kitchen: Law offices of Murdock and Nelson**

Matt Murdock aka Daredevil to a few people had come back from having a meal with Foggy. It has been a slow day, with nothing happening in both ends of Justice spectrum.

Karen Page is working hard at her desk, typing at her computer and he can smell that she is wearing a new type of perfume and had done her nails. It is the afternoon and then he heard Karen clearing her throat.

"You have a visitor." Said Karen

"Who?" He asked

"Someone famous." said Karen

'Okay, I will go speak to this person." Said Matt

Matt Murdock makes his way inside, his senses told him it is a woman sitting in a chair and is very athletic. He made his way to his seat and sat down. The door is closed by Elektra who was summoned here.

"How can I help you." He asked

"For st starters Daredevil I know who you are." Said the woman "I came here to warn you of something."

"And what would that be...miss" said Matt

"Natasha Romanova." She said

"Black Widow." Said Matt

"Avenger." Said Elektra

"Former Avenger." Said Natasha "I came to warn you about Wilson Fisk the leader of the hand, along with a danger to you and your allies."

"I am listening." Said Matt

* * *

 **34th Street: Alias Investigations**

Jessica Jones had come back from a long walk to get a good workout and returned to her offices. Nothing is happening at the moment and no big cases came up. Was this the calm before the storm, until she gets a case.

For now she will wait, but waiting does not pay the bills and a situation always happen. She was planning on asking Luke Cage out on a date, if this quiet time continued to happen. Then she opened the door to her personal office.

Someone else is inside and the man turned around to look at her. He is the one person, she would never expect to see him here. Last she heard he is a big time hero on a team called the Avengers.

"Clint." Said Jessica

"Jessica," said Clint "Damn, it has been a long time."

"Yeah it has." Said Jessica "What do you want? Talk about the old days in shield."

"You still using the Jewel alias." Said Clint "You we're one of the best shield agents, until you went solo and got your head messed up by Kilgrave."

"Please, don't remind me of that Avenger." Said Jessica

"Former Avenger," said Clint "And I got bad news Jessie, Kilgrave is alive and breathing."

"What?" She growled "How, why."

"I better explain it and what is coming you need to be ready." Said Clint

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	18. Defending Home Fronts

**Highway to Infinity**

Chapter: 18

 **Defending Home Fronts**

 **Part. 2 of 3 Year Two**

* * *

 **AN:** Pardon the last chapter I got mixed up with the two characters as Jessica Drew is Spider-woman and Jessica Jones is Jewel. So I made the change in the last chapter

* * *

 **Hells Kitchen: New York City**

The night has risen in the city that never sleeps and a trenchcoat man walks the alleys of Hell's kitchen and not drawing himself attention just yet and soon the time will be right. His boss wanted Daredevil dead and that is what he is going to do.

Carl Burbank is really good at his job, and goes by the codename Bushwacker and he is outfitted with a cybernetic arms, with some great features at his disposal and the night is young, after this job. Who knows he will get some booze and babes to celebrate.

"Yo, Bushwacker." Said a voice to his right

"Huh," he said

Then Bushwacker is met with a fist to his face, that sent him flying hard to the wall. Almost knocking him out, Carl regained his senses and his cybernetic arm fired bullets at the man.

To his shock they bounced off of the man. Carl fought back against the person who had attacked him by using his martial arts skills he learned in the CIA, no effect and tried to hit him with his cybernetic arm. Only for it to be ripped apart by the mystery man.

"What are you." He asked

"Sweet Christmas," said the man "Unlucky for you on this night homie."

The man grabbed him by the neck and slammed Bushwacker to the ground with sickening thuds, until he is out cold. Luke Cage had taken down Bushwacker and heard a twip like noise and someone landed behind him.

"Hey are you okay," said Spider-man

"Yeah I'm cool," said Cage "Dude was a bad guy."

"I was nearby," said Spider-Man "And heard gun fire."

"It's all good," said Cage "Hey, yo spider-boy right."

"Uh... Spider-man," he said

"Whatever," said Cage "Say you want to join the crew son."

"Are you on the Avengers." Said Spider-man

"Naw, we are cleaning up the streets.' said Cage "Defenders, slick."

"Word...uh I mean cool," said Spider-Man "I'm in, so are we going to a rumble yet."

"You be rolling with us Spider-boy and there will be." Said Cage

"Far out." Said Spider-man

* * *

 **Harlem, New York**

Elsewhere that very time another trenchcoat woman is walking quietly and is about to strike a place to draw out a target Luke Cage. Being member of the hand, and the hand does have enemies.

Thyroid Mary was not going to take any chances with the target and her mist of death can kill almost anyone. Sure Cages body is immune to physical attacks, but she has no clue if her mist will work or not

 **AN:** This Thyroid Mary is the movie version seen in 2005 Elektra movie

A man like him does need to breath and she is determined not to fail, then suddenly she is hit in the back of the head by an object that had been thrown from somewhere. She came to after being knocked down.

Standing nearby her is the one called Daredevil, she had heard about him and his skills as a fighter. Well guess she will be the one will kill him and she went to go use her powers, but a magical barrier prevented her from doing so and then she is electrocuted.

"Greetings Daredevil," said Strange "Might I join you and your crew."

"Uh, sure." Said Daredevil "Nice to have you aboard."

* * *

 **34th Street.**

The hand ninjas have come to this area, but they are not alone a black man steps out of the car. Cottonmouth has come for Jessica Jones. He knew she liked to hang around this turf and he instructed the hand ninjas to seek her out.

They did just that, but then a swarm of arrows rained down from the sky and struck the hand ninjas, they were taken by surprise and a barrage of gun fire is heard next, the ninjas died on the spot.

Cottonmouth is ready for action, but then a arrow struck him in the face with some good upon his mouth. Then a red costumed woman does a palm strike upon cottonmouth's chest and continued to strike quickly.

Then it followed up, with an arrow that exploded upon cottonmouth and it turned him into a block of ice. The man is completely frozen, Elektra, Punisher and Hawkeye stand over the frozen villian.

* * *

 **Rand Industries: Parking garage**

Arriving in style and backup consisting of the gangster Hammerhead, along with Hand ninjas. Kilgrave mood is pretty confident, once he takes care of Danny Rand Iron Fist, perhaps he can bend the man's will and make Rand work for him.

Like he did with Jessica Jones, with time he can do that with him like he did with her. However he still wanted Jessica Jones and at this time the parking lot is empty, Kilgrave figured that if he attacked Rands family.

Then and only then he would show up to stop him, heroes are so predictable and he waited there. The hand ninjas seek out the target and Hammerhead went with them. A dart pierced the neck of Hammerhead and he falls flat to the ground asleep.

The hand ninjas reacted to this, but they were struck down by a barrage of lethal attacks and pounded by someone strong. Kilgrave heard groans and moans of pain. He seemed almost impressed by Danny Rands skill

"Well Mr. Rand," said Kilgrave "It would seem I..."

"Expecting some one else." Said Natasha

Kilgrave blinked for he sees someone coming out of the shadows and not expecting to come across one of the Avengers, he knows about her and her reputation for killing. Oh this is perfect, even better than Danny Rand or Jessica Jones.

"I am honored," said Kilgrave 'An Avenger, your will be broken and will be mine."

"Maybe you should look out behind you." Said Natasha

"Like I am going to fall for..." Said Kilgrave

He felt a stab to his back, a knife ran right through his back and appeared upon his chest. Kilgrave is shocked, but is even more shocked to see Jessica Jones had killed him again, oh the irony and died laughing.

Natasha and Jessica Jones looked upon the lifeless body of Kilgrave, Jessica was glad to get to kill Kilgrave for a second time.

* * *

 **Kingpins headquarters**

Wilson Fisk, alias Kingpin had gotten up from his seat and is pacing back and forth, wondering if the others did the jobs or not. Only other person is there is Lady Bullseye a member of the hand.

He lights a cigar and looked out the window, he then heard the phone ring and Lady Bullseye went to answer it. It wasn't a long conversation and then it ended. Kingpin noticed she is emotionless and stands there looking at him, is it good or bad news.

"My informant told me our allies have failed." She said

"What?" Growled Kingpin "How."

Fisk turned around for he was about to face her, a zip sound is heard in the background and Kingpin is struck in the leg, he falls to the ground gasping in pain. Who did this?

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	19. Defending Rise

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter:19

 **Defending Rise**

 **Part.3 of 3 Year Two**

* * *

 **Kingpins Headquarters**

Only moments ago Wilson Fisk the Kingpin got the word from Lady Bullseye that all who had gone after the likes of Daredevil and the others have been taken down.

That is only the tip of the iceberg, he heard a zip noise and his body reacted in shock from the sharp pain in his leg, he slumped to the floor. He realized he had been shot by what and whom.

Lady Bullseye just stood there emotionless, for she might of known this would happen. Does that mean the rest of the hand betrayed him or is this something else, something he did not expect at all. He had blinked and she vanished.

He tried to get up, the pain is too great and then he was about to go treat the wound, his cell phone ringed in his pocket, he took it out and wondered who is calling at this bad time and needed to get out

"Hello," said Fisk

"Wilson Fisk." Said the voice on the other line

"Who is this." He asked

There is or was a _click_ to indicate the call had ended. Kingpin knew he had to get away, he wondered if someone knew of this place and then another zip noise is heard. He is shot in the shoulder and the bullet had passed through his body armor

Then he heard footsteps and a shadow looked behind him, he turned around to see a man standing there, holding a rifle and he is wearing a suit. Also Lady Bullseye came back and stood in front of Kingpin.

"What is this." Said Fisk "You set me up, is that it. You and the rest of the hand working with this guy."

"Well I don't need this disguise anymore." She said

She takes off her disguise to show it is someone else, Fisk looked angry and wondered if he had been played the whole time and pondered on where is the real lady bullseye.

"Are you going to arrest me." Said Fisk

"Nope," said Both

"I want to know who..." Said Fisk

The man didn't hesitate and fired, he shoots him in the head and dies on the spot.

"Bond, James Bond," said Bond "Nice job Agent Wai Lin."

 **AN:** Agent Wai Lin was played by Michelle Yeoh in the Bond film tomorrow never dies

"Thanks James," said Lin "I had to walk a mile dressed up as Lady Bullseye, but I wonder what happened to the real Lady Bullseye."

"Tiger took care of her already." Said Bond "Come let's go.'

* * *

 **Dr. Strange's place**

Everyone has assembled in the sorcerer's place and some are amazed at what they see. Wilson Fisk's body was disposed of and all of his criminal toes are being taken down as well.

James had explained to the newly formed Defenders about what is coming in the form of Thanos and street warriors are needed in NYC. All of them didn't mind at all.

"So do I get a new spider suit." Said Peter

"We will see Mr. Parker." Said Bond

"War is what I do," said Punisher "Let Thanos come."

"Sweet Christmas." Said Cage "We Defenders will be going strong, right guys."

All of them nodded.

"I will be hanging out with you guys I have a family to protect." Said Barton

"We will fight with honor defending this planet and our streets." Said Rand

"Now the Kingpin is gone," said Daredevil "I know someone will fill the void."

"We will be ready."said Jones "I was wondering where my friend Patsy is at."

"I saw her with Max McGrath," said Knight "Cute kid, and it was odd seeing the robot with him."

"Was Coleen there." Said Rand

"Yup, both of them wanted to give Max a fun time." Said Knight

"We must be ready for what is to come." Said Strange "My place can be used as a base for the Defenders."

"Now that Kingpin is gone for good." Said Bond "All of you have the streets to clean up."

"It is understandable to do so," said Elektra "As there are numerous of targets out there."

"So is there some sort of defenders mobile." Said Parker "Like a car or a truck or maybe a battle cry...like Defenders defend."

"I like the battle cry," said Cage "But shit, we got a magic man that teleport us dawg."

"It costs too much to build a mobile anyway." Said Rand

Everyone is talking in the room, James Bond, Wai Lin and Natasha head out of the place. They know the defenders will be just fine defending the streets and planet.

"How did you and agent Lin meet," said Natasha

"Oh it was during when a media mogul tried to incite war between the UK and China." Said Bond

"That was an interesting mission." Said Lin "I heard of your skills Black Widow, perhaps you and I can spare some day."

'My money would be on Lin." Chuckled Bond

"Any reason why." Said Natasha

"Seen her in action." Said Bond "That's why."

"My governments military will be ready for Thanos." Said Lin

"Good," nodded Bond

* * *

 **To be continued?**


	20. Time skip

**Highway To Infinity**

Chapter: 20

 **Time skip**

 **Year 3 and 4**

* * *

 **AN:** The meaning of this chapter Time Skip is fast forwarding to year three and four as Avengers: Infinity War is a week or so away, so after this story ends I won't be doing a major Marvel story until after I see the movie

* * *

A couple of years go by, everyone is preparing for the end to come because it will be only a matter of time before Thanos, along with his forces come to Earth.

Of course the LXG had gotten intelligence from the Nova corps about the forces Thanos has and members of the LXG allowed the Avengers to get that intelligence along with the Defenders.

Year Three started off without incident, Pepper and T'challa who gave James a few things to help him out because, he is their fearless leader and others knew this as well, but James doesn't like to boss people around.

Pepper gave James a prototype armor of the destroyer armor called Dio and she had many more made, James had to learn how to master the armor and did just that, he changed the paint job to the Union Jack flag.

T'challa gave him the heart shaped herb, it was to be used only if an emergency just in case the armor had failed, along with that he was given a vibrianium sword, James rather liked these and will put it to good use.

Max McGrath had a fun night on the city of New York and had graduated from college and he is still employed by Potts Industries as chief of security. He met two people one of them is a friend of Jessica Jones named Patsy.

The other is a friend of Danny Rand named Colleen Wing, a ninja girl of some sorts. The three of them hit it off just fine, right up to the point three of them got drunk and had a threesome afterwards, Max had lost his virginity.

Wanda had mastered her abilities thanks to the training from Skullduggery and Logan, which she is now as confident as ever with her skills and she didn't fear her power anymore, she even learned some magic spells.

Adrian and Marinette are now girlfriend/boyfriend who had gone to the prom and the both of them were the prom, king and queen of it. As Lady Bug and Cat Noir they still defended Paris, along with their ally Ayla as the fox.

Adrian moved back in the mansion, his father was no where to be found, people started to ask questions of where Adrian's father is. Those answers came when he did showed up, Shield used a LMD to make it look like he came back.

Godzilla is still on monster island waiting for the day to be called into action.

Carol Danvers Captain Marvel and Nick Fury had a long talk about what transpired in the 90's involved the Tree and the shape shifters known as Skrulls. She had been away from Earth for a long time and she is back now.

The Avengers got over their embarrassing defeat at the air port a couple of years ago and did Avenging in America, but no major incidents happened.

Shield and Sword have been rebuilt to it once was thanks to Peggy Carter and Abigail Brand, most agents were people they trusted and former N'tek agents, they even assimilated the technology they got from the Imperial star destroyer that had crashed a year ago.

Mina of course had her own solo mission and a personal one, a cult was collecting artifacts, for what reason you ask? To bring Dracula back, but she wasn't going to have that happened and thanks to Orlando, along with Dorian Gray it was stopped for good.

* * *

Year four was also uneventful, it had it's moments.

There was a slight alarm when a small fleet had showed up, but it was a Rebel fleet lead by Hera Syndulla and Sabine Wren, who wanted to help defend the planet, this was dubbed Ezra's Armada.

Where to put this Armada you ask? Sword had built a base on the moon in a form of a dome called Tranquility base and so the Armada worked from there. Ezra and Sabine shared a kiss when they met in person, Hera went on to explain about the death star.

Sif had not heard from Asgard in some time, but the answer came when some Asgardian refugees showed up, she was told Asgard was destroyed by the fire demon Surter, but they did not know what happened to Thor.

She was saddened by the loss of her home, now Migard is her home now and now accept it as it no is, she made many friends here and did not even drown in her sorrows in getting drunk. There is no point in doing so and she is a warrior.

Logan had wandered the Earth for a bit, to find any other mutants that had survived the death purge of mutants. He had come across people with powers, but the general public dubbed them as Inhumans, due to some gene they had and not the X-gene that all mutants have or had.

With the death of Wilson Fisk the Kingpin, there was a full scale gang war upon the streets in a way to get power. The Defenders went into action and put a stop to this full scale gang war, Punisher of course became a member as well.

Peter as Spider-Man got respect now and people took him serious as a heart and not a joke, he was given a new spider suit thanks to Pepper Potts.

Elektra and Matt Murdock ended up getting married in a church, before that the bodies of dead members of the hand who tried to interrupt the marriage and it had failed badly, the church is an utter mess, but they are now husband and wife.

Tony and Thrawn are rotting away in prison, in which they will never see the light of day again.

Natasha alias Black Widow did sever covert operations missions, but of course she had some fun with James on a private beach and she finally met her sisters kids, along with her husband. She could tell her sister is very happy with her life.

Looks like the forces of Earth are ready to take on Thanos.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on a ship**

Upon the bridge of the ship, Loki stepped forth as a large person sits there upon a throne. Loki had done a previous deal with this creature known as Thanos and sees a golden gauntlet on his right hand, with a gem.

"I have the tesseract," said Loki "My survival for it."

Loki has the object hovering in hand and it sails right to the hand of Thanos.

"Only a few things bring a smile to my face," said Thanos "You had failed me before Asgardian and..." He paused and noticed something odd about it "Is this a joke," he crushed it in his hand and there is now a blue goop like substance.

"That is the tesseract," said Loki "I took it myself."

"No, it's not." Said Thanos "You have failed me again"

"No, I can explain." Said Loki

Thanos stands up and walked slowly over to Loki.

"You can explain it with your death." Said Thanos

In the background bone chilling screams are heard.

* * *

 **The End!**

* * *

Coming soon: **Infinity Resistance**


End file.
